The Dragon and The Prince
by Haintrex
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess locked in a tower. She was guarded by a fire-breathing dragon that destroyed every knight that came his way. This princess wished upon a star that a knight in shinning armor would come to her rescue, and be her true love. Too bad that the knight was Aomine Daiki, who never did as he was told, and fell in love with the wrong person.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So yeah I watched Shrek today and this idea wouldn't go away. And I'll have the next chapter of The Monster Inside done before Thanksgiving I promise. Most likely before Wednesday, although I probably wont be able to post again until I come back to my apartment.**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE MALEXMALE OR YAOI!**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away there lived a beautiful princess, with silky long pink hair and gorgeous pink eyes. Every day she got new marriage requests, but each one was turned away. Her parents, for fear that she would grow too old before she was married, proposed a deal with her.

They would lock her away in a tall tower in a desolate castle with a dragon to guard her, and whosoever defeated the dragon in combat shall have her hand in marriage. Knowing that she was a burden to her parents, she accepted graciously.

Princess Momoi was sixteen at the time, and with each year that flew by her beauty did not diminish, instead it grew, drawing knights from every edge of the world to come try their luck with the dragon. To her dismay, the dragon was too good and crushed every opponent that came his way. She leaned out her window one night on her eighteenth birthday, and wished upon a falling star that the gods would bring her someone to be her true love.

Cue Prince Aomine Daiki, a knight, and his cousin Kuroko Tetsuya, a mage…

* * *

"This is complete fucking bullshit."

Kuroko sighed as he looked at the tall figure riding next to him on his black steed. "Aomine-kun, complaining is not going to make this any better."

"Still… How did I get roped into this again?" Aomine was a Prince of a very influential kingdom, but that didn't mean that he wanted to do stupid things like rescue princesses, go to meetings with other kingdoms, or meet with the people.

"I believe that your father was tired of you not finding a wife or husband so he gave you a choice. Either he would pick a proper spouse for you or you could try your luck with a fire-breathing dragon to get the wealthiest princess but if you failed you would be left to do as you pleased. Obviously you chose the more difficult option." Pale blue eyes gazed up at him accusingly.

"Tch." Aomine grumbled, shifting a bit as he gripped the reins of the horse. "Dealing with a dragon is better than dealing with one of the spouses my father picked out for me. I mean of all people Kise was on his list. KISE! That simpering idiot is like glue; if I married him Kami knows when I'd ever get any time alone." Kuroko rolled his eyes at his cousin's dramatic tone. "Plus, if I fail defeating the dragon then I can live how I want. This will be simple, I'll go there, muck around, and come back and say I failed."

"Aomine-kun. I believe that's why I am here. To make sure you don't do that."

"You wouldn't turn me in would you Tetsu?" Turning his head to face the shorter man by his side he was met with an impassive face. "Shit, aren't you supposed to be my best friend?"

"Sorry Aomine-kun. I may be your cousin and best friend, but I am a servant of your father first and foremost."

"Kami, it sounds like you're reading that straight out of a book. Tetsu, you need to loosen up, live a bit. Break the rules." Aomine smirked down at Kuroko and slapped the side of his robe, almost pushing him off the horse. "Why don't we start with you not telling on me? Hmm?"

Kuroko gave him an unimpressed look and said dryly, "Nice try. But I'll be reporting to your father about everything that happened on this quest."

Aomine huffed and gave up, he may be stubborn, but Kuroko could beat him in being unmovable any day once he made a decision. They had been traveling for a week now and he was getting antsy. It had been a while since he'd had a good fight, so maybe he would actually do as his cousin suggested and try fighting the dragon. Heck, maybe he'd actually lose. Aomine snorted, yeah right. When was the last time he had lost? His eyes darkened at the memories and he shook his head to get rid of them. This was no place to be daydreaming.

They were getting closer to their destination, as the smell of smoke and soot was dense in the air. It covered the ground, making their horses leave black footprints in the darkened grass around them. Heat was steadily rising around them and as they stepped through the barren trees he knew they had finally arrived.

Before them stood a gaping moat that was filled with boiling hot lava, the castle in the middle only held up with ancient spells from millennia ago. The castle was in shambles; ruins of the once great kingdom surrounded it, though there were some parts that still showed how magnificent it had been ages ago. A lonely light shone from the tallest tower, like a beacon of hope to any knight whom dared test their courage and skill.

A single rickety bridge was the only thing that tied this side to the edge of the court leading to the gothic styled castle. "Fuck, it didn't say we'd have to risk our lives just to _get_ there. Damn quest scroll, always leaves out important information."

Kuroko sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time that day, "Aomine-kun, quests are always going to be different than what they are on paper. The scribes who make them can only speculate to what you are going to face."

"Yeah well, they have one job, and they fuck it up every time," he growled before swinging his leg down to dismount. Pulling the reins, he managed to get his temperamental horse to follow him to the side of the road to tie him to a very conveniently placed post. Must have been from previous knights.

Kuroko tied his own beautiful mixed horse on the post next to Aomine's. "There's nothing we can do for it now, let's hurry before the sun sets." His companion merely nodded and followed after him to the wooden bridge.

"Complete bullshit I tell ya. I could be at home sleeping right now," Aomine frowned as he started walking on the precariously made wooden boards. The weight of his armor made it creak and groan, which didn't help calm his worries of it breaking.

"Well if you had just chosen a spouse last month like your parents told you, you wouldn't be in this mess. Aomine-kun, you leave too many broken hearts that the King and Queen have lost hope there is someone that could bring you happiness." At Aomine's scoff Kuroko looked at the man ahead of him with worry, "They only want what is best for their son."

"And telling me who I should marry is their grand plan to make me happy?" Aomine laughed without any glee, "Some crock of shit they're feeding themselves. I'm happy as I am now… alone." Though Kuroko couldn't see, Aomine's eyes had grown cold, his face sporting a frown that seemed as if it had etched so deep in his visage that it would be a wonder if he could ever smile again.

"…I don't think that's true Aomine-kun. I believe it is you who is feeding yourself lies."

"Tch," but Aomine didn't deny it. Because he knew Kuroko was right, but if living in denial would make it easier, hell he'd swim in the damn river of denial. "We should be quiet, don't want to wake the dragon if we don't have to," that's what he said, but he really just wanted to avoid this same conversation they'd had the whole way here.

If he wanted to live alone, it was his own damn business. And Kuroko needed to keep his nose out of it. It was just he had never met someone that could hold his attention more than a mere night between the sheets. Usually the next morning the person – be it male or female, he didn't have a preference other than big boobs or a tight ass – would act like they were already married to him. They would hang on him, ask him about how his morning was or giggle incessantly about inane things, making him want to take his own dagger and plunge it into his heart. He didn't want, nor care, to spend the rest of his days with someone as shallow as them.

So here he was, standing in front of a brooding castle, that had certainly seen better days, about to fight a dragon over a princess. A princess who was probably just as bad – or worse – than the others whom he had already met and rejected. With a deep exhale he opened the door, and stepped inside the darkened foyer.

Kuroko of course had already disappeared, Aomine knew he was probably right next to him somewhere, but it was already dark enough that he didn't bother to look. Whispering to the black hallway around him, "Kuroko, which way was the tower again?"

A small voice came from the air next to him, "On the right."

"Right, got it. You go left, just to make sure. If either of us finds the dragon, well, I doubt we'll need to yell to announce it."

"Yes sire. Just be careful, dragon's are skilled in illusion magic."

"Oh cut that sire shit out," Aomine growled. He hated when Kuroko was formal with him. "I don't even want to be here, and I don't want to have to deal with your sass on top of it. And I'll be fine."

"As you wish sire."

"Kami, you little brat. Forget it." He just stalked off to the left, completely forgetting he was meant to go the other way in his anger. When Kuroko was left alone, he let out a snicker of amusement, and then proceeded to go to the right, to check for the stairs leading to the tower.

* * *

Sighing, Aomine kicked a pebble watching as if flew to the end of the hallway. He had been wandering around for so long that he had long given up being quiet. Where was this damn dragon? And where were the stairs for that matter?

"This place is so fucking cold, how does the princess live here in the winter? You'd think that the damn lava under the castle would heat it up, but nooo, of course not."

Aomine kept muttering things under his breath, adding curses into the mixture. Little did he know that a pair of red eyes was following his every movement with interest gleaming in them.

The Dragon had been watching him for a while now. By now, working to guard the princess for the past two years he had seen all sorts of people come here to fight the 'Dragon'. But never one so entertaining as the one before him. At first he was in the shadows watching as they had entered the castle, but the little exchange between him and the invisible (to most mortals eyes, but not his) mage had him pause his attack.

"Fucking metal isn't making it any better," the man before him growled and took off his helmet to throw it to the side. He could barely conceal the grumble of approval deep in his chest at the sight before him. Scaling the walls to get closer, his eyes were able to pick out the smallest of details of the knight that was looking around confused as he came to a cross in the halls.

The man had deep midnight blue hair that was cut short with the tannest; most delectable chocolate covered skin the Dragon had the pleasure of looking upon. His tall stature did nothing to hinder the smooth movements he took as he strode through the ruins, easily maneuvering around even in the dark.

Dragons were known for their love of jewels, but he had never seen ones so captivating as the azure stones that gleamed out from narrowed lids. They were set in the finest, most alluring face he'd ever set his eyes upon in all his short twenty-two years of life. And he had seen many. As were the only perks of being stuck guarding a princess. But, a job was a job.

The Dragon followed him further, and couldn't help wanting to talk to such an interesting creature. Yet he knew that if he was in this form that there would be no talking, only fighting. His mind whirled as he tried to think of a way to speak with the handsome knight. Grinning toothily to himself in the pitch-black darkness, he left the knight to find the things he needed.

* * *

Aomine's eyebrows scrunched together as he spotted a light in the distant room. Figuring a dragon wouldn't be holding a torch; he guessed it would be fine to check it out. To his surprise when he entered the room it opened up to a huge area that had to have once been a dining place for the king or queen. Instead of the tables that may have once been there he found it filled with jewels that one couldn't even imagine existed.

Then his eyes landed on what had held the light he spotted earlier, and he didn't think his eyes could get any wider. Standing before him was a knight with blood red hair that stood almost as tall as him. He could have sworn there were no other horses tied to the post outside of the castle. So who could this man be?

"Who the fuck are you?" Shoulders tensed and the man turned around to face Aomine, torch in hand. He was greeted with a heart-melting grin. Aomine's heart stuttered at the sight, _fuck he's gorgeous_.

"Oh, hello there. I didn't know anyone else was here." The man was absolutely delectable, creamy tanned skin with just the right amount of muscle, stupid forked eyebrows (that somehow fit him), with a perfectly symmetrical face and straight nose leading down to pink lips.

Making sure that his momentary lapse of sanity wasn't seen he narrowed his eyes, "You didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

He laughed, "Right, sorry. Name's Kagami Taiga. You?"

"Why are you here? I didn't see your horse outside." There was no way he was giving his name when he didn't know if this man was friend or foe. Even if his deep laugh went straight to his dick.

"Ah, well to defeat the dragon, just like you I assume? But sorry, I beat you to it already. And I traveled on foot."

Aomine was shocked, "You already defeated the dragon? Where is it?" Well, that explained why he hadn't seen hide nor hair from it. Though that didn't mean he believed Kagami.

Pointing toward a doorway at the far end of the room he said, "You can check it out for yourself."

"You go first, I still don't trust you."

The man merely shrugged and walked in front of him while Aomine rested his hand on his sword as he trailed after. Aomine's eyes automatically dropped to check out the firm ass of the man before him. Kagami didn't disappoint in any area.

Aomine almost rammed into Kagami's back when he stopped suddenly since he was too occupied with his rear. As he glanced around the room his doubts were dissipated when he caught sight of the dragon's corpse through the doorway, bleeding from a stab wound where one of the scales had come loose. When Aomine turned away he didn't notice it flickered and disappeared.

Aomine turned his assessing eyes back on Kagami, "Seems I misjudged. You aren't a Bakagami after all; I had thought you were bluffing. I'm Aomine Daiki."

He scowled, "Shut up, _Aho_ mine."

To Kagami's surprise Aomine let out a chuckle at the derogative name. It was so different for him to be insulted he couldn't help finding it amusing. "Where do you hail from Kagami?"

"Uh. North. Far North. And you Aomine?"

He raised a brow at the vague answer, but didn't push. Everyone had his or her secrets. They walked back into the jewel filled room. "From the Kingdom of Dorcarei in the South. Seems I made the trip here for no reason."

"Were you after the princess? Or did you come to claim the glory of killing a dragon?" Kagami asked Aomine as they gazed around the room.

"Ha?" When the question sank in a moment later he replied, "Eh, neither." Aomine picked at his ear with his pinky disinterestedly.

Kagami blinked stupidly, "Then why did you come?"

"Father wanted me to get a mate, since they aren't getting any younger. So we made a deal." He spotted some steps that led up further on one side of the room. "Where's that lead to?"

Kagami glanced at the direction he was looking, "Ah, they're just bedrooms. I already checked." Facing Aomine again he inquired, "What deal did you make?"

Aomine was still curious about what was up there so he started making his way for the stairs, "Ah, said either he'd pick a spouse for me or I could try my luck at the princess in the tower, and if I failed that then I could do whatever I wanted." Blue eyes glanced over his shoulder at the redhead who entered the room after him to say suggestively, "And _whomever_ I wanted…"

The room they had gone into was surprisingly still furnished and there were jewels gleaming in piles on the sides. The runes on the sides of the walls were probably why it was so well preserved. When Aomine was done looking around he turned back, and his eyes roved over the confused redhead who had just placed the torch into a holder by the closed door.

Kagami cleared his throat, "Well if you want the princess you can have her. I only came for the gold." He had clearly misinterpreted what Aomine wanted.

Aomine rolled his eyes, "You really are a baka."

"Oi! I'm not an idiot! I was trying to be nice you know?!" Kagami growled and bristled a bit at his gesture of kindness being rebuked.

The redhead tilted his head curiously as he saw Aomine moving towards him purposefully. When Aomine didn't stop closing in Kagami took two steps back and had to stop when his back hit the door. " _Baka_ gami, I meant _you_ , not the princess."

A blush spread quickly over his cheeks, "Wh-what?" His eyes were wide as he gazed up at the two azure eyes. Aomine's arms were trapping him against the wall on either side of his head.

Aomine brushed a hand down the heated face of Kagami, and spoke lowly in his sultry bedroom voice, "I want you, not some dumb princess. Why settle for a princess, who could be ugly for all I know, when there's a gorgeous person right here." His other hand came to rest on Kagami's hip and pulled him against him, groaning at the contact. "Fuck, you're warm, what are you a heater?"

"But—," Aomine silenced him with his finger pressing against his soft lips.

As he smirked down at him his thumb rubbed soothing circles at the skin his shirt didn't cover. "Why are you against this when you obviously want me too?" Aomine grinded against his lower half, and a gasp was ripped from Kagami. Looking at the red eyes darkening with lust he knew he had won.

Kagami growled deep in his chest, "Fuck it." And he quickly changed their positions by slamming Aomine against the door. Without wasting time he claimed the lips above him, making the other man smile smugly into the kiss. Kagami moved his lips harshly against the others, and they found a rhythm easily.

Aomine couldn't help the groan from coming out, the redhead was making his body feel like it was on fire, and it wasn't just from the heat he gave off. He nibbled and suckled on the lower lip of Kagami, making sure to swipe sensually across it. When he moaned Aomine automatically shoved his tongue into the warm mouth, he didn't ask for permission, he took what he wanted. And what he wanted was the man before him.

Kagami's arms went around his neck, hands gripping his blue hair and tugging. The new angle made it easier for Aomine's tongue to plunge in, giving him dominance over the kiss. Wanting to move things along Kagami ground his hips against the bluenette's, hard. Aomine kept grinding back into Kagami's as he broke the kiss to breathe, "Damn, you're so hot."

His lips dragged down to nip at the warm skin as he pushed Kagami back to the bed in the corner of the room. Aomine had to shove some gold off the bed but it was worth it. Kagami lay back on the bed and stared right back up at him with an eyebrow raised, as if to issue a challenge.

Grinning, he took off his restricting outer armor; it had made it quite hard to feel all of Kagami's body like he had wanted to. Though he didn't wear much except a chest plate, shoulder pads, and greaves it still was a burden. Once that thudded onto the ground the next to go was his sword belt. As he was undressing Kagami too started peeling off some of his light armor. He was only dressed in leather, with some metal plating for extra protection.

After Kagami's own long sword hit the floor Aomine was instantly on him, kissing him deeply. The warm mouth on his seared with each stroke of the tongue, it sent shivers down his spine. _Fuck_ , this man tasted like a mixture of strawberries and something toasted, like s'mores. It was an odd combination but it made him want to keep savoring the unique flavor of Kagami.

Moaning he pushed against Kagami's lower half, feeling the man start to harden at the pressure. He too was getting hard, just from Kagami's perfect mouth. That was something new; usually it took a bit more than a couple minutes for for him to get an erection. It wasn't like he was a teenager anymore where he had popped one at the first sight of a pair of nice tits.

"Mmm, harder," Kagami breathed out huskily. Even his voice turned Aomine on, so he did as he wanted and pressed down harder, feeling the outlining of Kagami's dick against his.

Twin groans sounded in the air as things heated up between them. Aomine grabbed the redhead's legs to move them around his waist, and when they were locked onto him started a slow grind. Kagami gasped, and leaned up to wrap his arms over his neck and push their lips together once more. He played with the tongue in his mouth and forced his own to match the other's pace. Aomine made sure to map out each part of the hot cavern, and revisited certain areas that he found the redhead liked.

Kagami pulled himself away momentarily, and at Aomine's curious, lustful look, he smiled that smile that made his heart skip a beat. Then he grasped the edge of his shirt and tugged it over his head. Blue eyes drank in the muscled abdomen and dusky pink nipples.

Aomine had always liked big tits, but the redhead seemed to be destroying all his list of desirable things. He'd give any big pair of boobs to look at that rippling stomach and slightly tanned skin over and over again.

"Shit, I thought you were perfect before."

The man under him blushed at the compliment. It amused the hell out of Aomine how one moment he was a demanding, forceful kisser and the next a blushing mess. He ran his hands down Kagami's sides as he kept their rhythm going. Kagami shuddered when he skimmed a nipple and Aomine smirked down at him. "You like that?"

He rubbed it harder, circling around it as he circled his hips, their cocks grinding together. They were now both fully erect, and Aomine was already panting with need. Tweaking the nipple more, he smiled as the back arched at the contact. Kagami moaned and his hands slid down from Aomine's neck to grasp as his ass. He pushed him down against him at the angle that he wanted.

At the feeling of those long fingers grasping his rear he let out his own moan into the neck of Kagami. Taking advantage of the position he dragged his tongue against the heated neck. Aomine made sure to kiss and lick at every available spot all the way down. When he reached the beautifully sculpted collarbone he sucked on it, and bit into it. Kagami bucked up into him.

"Fuck, do that again." Smirking against the skin, he nipped at his chest until he reached one of those dusky nipples. Knowing that Kagami liked it he circled his tongue around it before biting down again. The groan that emitted from the redhead was totally worth it.

Kagami took his hands off Aomine's ass to rip his shirt out of the leather pants, they both parted so he could take it off before attacking each others mouths before it even hit the floor. Groaning into Kagami, they both shivered as their chests touched. The skin on skin contact just raised the lust flowing through them.

Red eyes were lidded as he started unbuckling Aomine's pants, with each button he tore open he spoke, "I want you to fuck me. I want your cock in my ass, thrusting deep until I cant take any more. And then I want you to fuck me again." He sucked on the lobe of Aomine's ear, "And again." Kissing down behind the ear and marking him at the base of his jaw, "And again."

" _Shiittt,_ " he breathed out. Aomine's voice was rough when he spoke, "I'll fuck you as much as you want Taiga." And he would. Aomine hadn't even taken out his dick yet and he was already feeling more pleasure just from the few kisses and touches they had shared than all the sex he'd ever experienced.

Aomine's lips caressed the swollen ones of the redhead while he started taking off Kagami's pants. Kagami had already gotten Aomine's down to his knees and was using that opportunity to palm at his erection. He moaned and moved a bit so that they could finally pull their pants completely off. All that was left on either of them were the braies (cloth shorts) that were used as underwear.

This time when they pushed against each other, their cocks sliding together, it was that much sweeter. Finally there was less resistance. But Aomine could see the precum that was leaking through Kagami's braies and decided he'd had enough teasing. He wanted to ram hard into that delectable rear, and it already felt like it had been ages since he first kissed him.

Kagami seemed to be thinking along the same lines as him, because he just ripped Aomine's straight off. His hand automatically gripped Aomine's dick and he mewled at the feeling. The smooth skin felt like heaven as it slid across his erection, and he thrust into the hand eagerly. Aomine tore the redhead's braies off after a few moments, he wanted to touch the other man just as much.

His tanned fingers glanced across the slightly darkened skin, and he stared down at the gorgeous member before taking the precum at the top and rubbing it all the way down. The loud, gloriously sexy moan that emerged from Kagami made him smirk. He couldn't wait to hear deeper, huskier, more _wanton_ moans.

Spreading Kagami's legs he put his fingers up against his mouth, "Suck," he ordered. They had no oil, so they would have to make due with what they had available. He let go of Aomine's member to grasp at the wrist and take his fingers deep into his mouth. Sucking hard he moaned around them, thinking of something else he wanted in his mouth.

"Kami, you're sexy." Aomine didn't think he'd ever given this many compliments in his life, let alone to one person in the span of an hour.

Kagami's eyes burned bright and he smirked around the digits, using his tongue to slick up each inch of them. When he thought it was enough, he pulled them out from between his lips with a wet plop. Aomine reached down, but still had his eyes on Kagami's red orbs, and circled around the ring of muscles. Kagami's whole body shuddered at the feeling of one of those fingers slipping inside him, eyes fluttering shut.

Groaning, "Holy hell, you're even warmer inside." Aomine couldn't believe how wonderful it felt, and it was just his finger.

He kept plunging that single finger deep into the tight heat, and took in each expression that flashed across the red-haired man's face. As the pain from his face completely faded into pleasure Aomine added the second digit. It was a narrow fit for both of them, and Kagami hissed from the feeling.

Aomine hushed him and paused to lean down and seal their lips together. For some reason he slid them slowly, lethargically against the others instead of the fast, hot pace they had before. He wanted to comfort him, which was completely unlike him, but he ignored it because his brain was too muddled from lust to think.

Kagami melted in his embrace, relaxing slightly. Making sure to distract him with his tongue he started to move his fingers again. It was easier now that he wasn't so tense, and Aomine took the time to scissor his fingers against the heated walls. Rubbing them, he twisted them this way and that, trying to ease Kagami's pain more by finding his prostate.

When Kagami jerked in his arms and cried out in ecstasy, Aomine smiled down at him. Aomine's cock was so hard he could barely stand it, but he wanted to make sure the redhead ready. He took his time; teasing and brushing against it until Kagami could no longer talk, only moan out syllables of his name mixed with curses. It was easier this time to fit another digit inside, as he was loose from his preparations.

Right when he slipped his fingers out, he was shocked when Kagami wrapped his legs around him and rolled them so that he was on top. Aomine looked up at him with wide eyes, but was rewarded with a small smug smile, "We don't have any oil. So I have to make sure you're slicked up."

That was the only explanation he got before Kagami shifted his body down and grasped Aomine's throbbing erection. _Oh fuck_ , Aomine thought as he watched Kagami stroke him a couple of times, making him move to get more contact. Aomine panted heavily and the redhead blew lightly on the tip before swirling his tongue on it lightly, teasingly.

He bucked his hips, but Kagami pushed him back down with a strength he didn't know the redhead possessed. Then inch-by-inch Kagami swallowed him down to the base of his shaft. Using as much spit as he could he bobbed his head up and down, almost lazily. Aomine wanted more but the hand on his hip was keeping him trapped against the bed, a whine came out and made Kagami chuckle. The vibrations from his laugh around his dick caused another gasp to come from his throat.

Kagami used his tongue expertly, sliding it on the underneath of his erection to rub at the vein that pulsed with each movement of his mouth. It didn't take long under Kagami's ministrations before Aomine was whimpering and moaning, and he was finally able to thrust his hips in time as Kagami swallowed him whole.

"Fuck, Ka-gami… ngh… stop," he could feel his abdomen tightening and he really didn't want to cum before he was inside Kagami.

Snickering, those red eyes gleamed with mischief as he pulled his mouth off his dick, "That good?" Aomine could hear the glee in his tone and scowled.

"Shut up."

Kagami laughed out loud this time, and clambered up him, straddling the bluenette. He licked his own fingers, lifted himself off a bit, and pushed them back inside just to stretch himself more. Aomine's mouth dropped open at the hot sight of Kagami fucking himself on his own appendages.

His mouth was open; a furious blush across his cheeks and sweat was dripping down his chest as he finally pulled them out. Deeming himself ready he inched forward so that he could hold Aomine's cock as he lined it up to his ass. "Oh my fucking… You're going to ride me? Shit," Aomine was completely unready for how things had turned out.

"If I'm going to bottom then I sure as hell am going to top while I'm doing it," Kagami's velvet voice replied.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," was all Aomine could say as Kagami slid down further, his dick plunging into that tight heat. "You're the best Taiga," he groaned out when he was seated to the hilt.

"Mmm _Daiki,_ " Kagami breathed out, feeling himself full to the brim with the man beneath him. It was a new feeling, seeing as he'd never given himself to someone before. Though it was just as good as the others had told him.

Aomine couldn't hold back from thrusting up at that, and when all he heard was a moan he put his hands on the strong, muscled thighs to get a better grip as he continued. His hands were clamped on them and he slowly dragged his cock out before plunging back in. When the walls started softening and getting used to the feeling of being filled Aomine picked up the pace.

A hand on his abdomen pushed him further against the bed, blue eyes met red and the air around them fizzled. Kagami used his one arm to lift himself off and slam back down hard. Aomine moaned loudly and his dick twitched in its confinement. The redhead kept pushing down, impaling himself onto Aomine.

The precum slipping steadily out of Aomine's cock was making it easier for him to grind down against him. Sweet sensations of warmth and desire swirled through his encased erection and into his body. Aomine and Kagami were both lost in the feeling of each other. They pounded against each other at a brutal speed, and tanned hands snaked up to wrap around his lovers' waist.

When Aomine was completely sheathed into Kagami once more, he quickly flipped their positions. Kagami cried out as the angle made Aomine thrust up against his prostate. Gripping the sides of his ass, he pulled his cheeks farther apart so his cock could glide inside easier to hit that same spot. He leaned down to push their lips together, tasting the sweet strawberries and s'mores. It was an addicting taste.

As he felt the tingling rush through his body he knew he was close, and wanted Kagami to come at the same time. So took on of his hands off the redhead's waist to start stroking his dick. Right when he touched him, Kagami groaned at the contact, and it pulsed so violently in his hands that Aomine moaned along with him. It was so fucking hot that just his touch could make Kagami twitch like that.

Aomine cried out as his stomach clenched and he released his cum inside of Kagami. He kept thrusting deep inside, without a rhythm, but still managed to his the bundle of nerves inside the redhead that had him writhing. When he pumped one more time Kagami moaned wantonly and came right into Aomine's hand.

They were both still shuddering from the overpowering orgasm as Aomine pulled out. Cum instantly leaked out of Kagami's ass, as there was nothing keeping it inside any longer. If Aomine hadn't already been spent, that sight alone would have made him hard. But he felt like his bones were jelly and his brain was mush just from having sex with Kagami once.

Kagami wrapped his arms around him and pushed him down to the bed next to him, then ripped off the top cover of the bed before pulling the sheet over them. His body was delightfully sated and he sighed contentedly. Aomine shivered at the cold air that he could finally feel and moved closer to the heater next to him. Placing gentle, delicate kisses all over the sleepy redhead's neck while rubbing his hands over his back.

Suddenly the door burst open. Aomine and Kagami were instantly sitting up, swords unsheathed and pointed at the intruder. The bluenette sighed, "Tetsu, you scared the shit outta me. Where have you been?"

"Looking for the princess." Kuroko said as his eyes fastened on the form next to his cousin. "And I see you found the Dragon."

* * *

 **A/N: Hehe. Sorry, I just had to leave it at that. Otherwise It'd lead to a full blown story, and I really gotta finish one before I start another. lol**

 **I was going to add a fighting scene to this, but when I started writing it, it came out this way. Which I'm actually pleased at how it turned out, hope you enjoyed!**

 **BTW just to explain, if you didn't understand. The dragon corpse that Aomine saw was an ILLUSION that Kagami made, to trick him into believing it was defeated already. Poor Kagami just wanted to spend some time with the handsome knight XD**

 **Oh and i'm just amazed because like 8/18 pages of this in word was them having sex... so yeah.. you guys better appreciate what I do for you lol, just kidding. It was fun writing it.**

 **Tell me whatcha think~**

 **Reviews are love :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, since there were so many people that were looking forward to another part to this, I decided to write another chapter. I was going to write this yesterday (the last day I had for break) but I was super duper sick and barely felt like crawling out of bed. So I did this today instead.**

 **Hope you enjoy it as much as the first part ~**

* * *

Aomine sat there for a second blinking blankly at his cousin. "That's not funny Kuroko."

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"…"

It didn't look like he was joking at all. Aomine turned to face Kagami and his mouth dropped open at what he saw. Red, gleaming eyes stared back at him, but that wasn't what surprised him. Instead of regular irises, they were slits, like a cat. And when Kagami grinned at him sheepishly Aomine could see the slightly sharpened canines. Kagami used his shock to his advantage and sidled up to Aomine before kissing him.

He licked into his mouth hotly, pressing his tongue against Aomine's, startling him enough to bring him out of his trance. Aomine was automatically lost in the warmth of Kagami's body and the desire came back hot and fast, pooling in the pit of his stomach. Eyes drooping, he groaned when the redhead sucked on his tongue with just the right amount of pressure. When he fought back with his own appendage and pushed it past Kagami's lips to take control he brushed against the sharp teeth, but it didn't dissuade him from going further. In fact, the slight pain just increased his eagerness.

Aomine's hand went to bring Kagami's face closer but started when he felt a few scales at the back of his neck. He broke the kiss, eyes blown wide with lust and some confusion. " _You're the Dragon?"_

"Uh, yeah. Is that a problem?" Kagami was looking at him with such hope that Aomine couldn't respond right away. Thankfully something disturbed the awkward silence. A pink haired girl skipped through the doorway. Her intelligent eyes assessed the situation before calmly blinking.

Suddenly she screeched, "OH MY GOD TAIGA IS THIS YOUR BOYFRIEND!?" The girl rushed over and went through some drawers before throwing pants and a black shirt at him. "I've been waiting for this day forever! You're always so lonely and never fail to protect me from those terrible knights, I'm so happy for you Taiga!"

Kagami sighed while Aomine gaped at the girl, "Whose this now?" He quickly dressed and Kuroko moved to let Aomine have his pants and shirt also.

"Aomine-kun, this is Princess Momoi Satsuki." The girl jumped at the sound of Kuroko and her eyes widened when she took in the small blue-haired mage.

"He's so cute~!" Then the princess preceded to glomp him, pressing him tightly against her chest.

"Wait a fucking moment!" Aomine scowled, pointing at Kagami, "If you're the Dragon," then pointed at the girl still hugging Kuroko, "And that's the Princess. Then how the fuck do you know each other?! And why was she calling you Taiga?" His heart clenched at the thought of someone being so informal with Kagami, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

A throat cleared next to him brought his attention back to Kagami, "Whom do you think cooks for her and takes care of the place? And this is a job, it's not like I'm actually keeping her for myself."

"Okay, now I'm just more confused. Job? I thought dragon's just stole princesses and took over abandoned castles? Like, isn't that their thing or whatever?" Aomine gestured his hands randomly.

Kagami's eyebrow twitched, "Where'd you get that from, a fairytale story? This is real life, you Aho. Dragon's are intelligent creatures, and we have three forms so most don't even realize that we live among humans, though we're still a rare species. And I took this job when I was able to leave my den two years ago. It's very simple, I look after Satsuki, and let through those I think are worthy, or that defeat me in combat."

Growling he glared at Kagami, "So is this what you do? Take random knights to your bed, then kill them?" He didn't like the thought of Kagami having sex with other people, his hands gripped tightly at the sheets.

Kagami stuttered, "N-NO!" Then a blush crossed his face, and he played with his hands on his laps, "I've never done that before. It was just you." As if realizing how demure he was acting his head snapped up and he said, "And you're the one that seduced me you idiot!"

"It's not my fault! You were being fucking adorable and shit," he snapped back, baring his teeth in a sneer.

Momoi seemed to have let go of Kuroko (who was still blue in the face from lack of oxygen, but Aomine could see he didn't mind) and she smiled brightly at them. "Taiga, what's your boyfriends name?"

They both stopped bickering to face the beaming girl, "This is Aomine Daiki. And he's… not my boyfriend." Aomine shot Kagami a look at the frown on his face.

"Boo! Don't give me that, you wouldn't just sleep with someone you didn't like." At Kagami's stare she sighed resignedly, "but I guess I can hook you up with my cousin! He's—,"

"No, he's _mine_." Aomine snapped and drew Kagami against his now clothed chest. He could still feel the deep warmth of the redhead, and he found he rather liked it. It was strange, he had just slept with Kagami, but it didn't sate his desire for him at all. Instead, it had only increased it, and just from Kagami being next to him his pulse picked up slightly.

Momoi's mouth slid up into a triumphant grin and Aomine had the notion that she had done that on purpose to rile him up. "Well, it's nice to meet you Dai-chan!"

"Dai-chan?" Aomine asked bewildered.

"Now that you're Kagami's boyfriend you're part of our little family! So that means first name basis. Right Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko had been silently observing all that had been happening, his impassive face cracking a bit when he saw that Aomine seemed to be serious about what he had suddenly claimed. "Of course Momoi-san." She pouted at that.

While Momoi was trying to convince Kuroko to use her first name Kagami turned to look at Aomine over his shoulder. His eyes were questioning, "Don't I get a say in this?"

Smirking, Aomine pulled him closer, "No." Then he yawned deeply, still tired from their previous exercise. He gently touched the slight scales on the base of his neck that glittered red in the torchlight. Kagami shivered and his eyes fluttered shut at the feeling. Aomine kept caressing it softly with his thumb, slowly rubbing them, wonder in his eyes. They were silky smooth, but still hard as diamonds.

When the redhead was practically mush in his hands from the touches Aomine couldn't help the surge of masculine pride at the sight. He knew that Kagami's legs and thighs still ached from the way he was leaning on him, and damn if that didn't make him feel good. "Mmm… right there," Kagami breathed out.

"Ahem," a voice broke them out of their little bubble. "If you guys are done, I just wanted to let you know Taiga that I'll be back in the tower with Tetsu-kun~!"

A red eye cracked open, seeing Momoi practically dragging Kuroko out the door. "Mhm. Have fun. I'll make dinner in a while."

"Great! Same to you two! Remember to keep it down, the castle halls echo and you weren't exactly discreet last time." She 'tsked' and waved her finger at him. "I know this is your room, but you think you'd remember to put up the muffling runes."

Kagami blushed. _She had heard them_? "This is the first time this happened, dammit!" But Momoi had already left leaving him to shout at the closed door.

"Hmm." Kagami heard Aomine hum from behind him and shuffled so he was sitting next to him now. He felt kind of awkward now that Momoi wasn't there to buffer the silence with her random, bubbly talk. She always knew what to say.

"What?" _Shit,_ Kagami thought, _he totally sounded angry. Why does everything out of his mouth either come out angry or monotone?_

Though Aomine didn't even notice, "This is your room?" He was glancing around with barely concealed interest. "I thought the runes were why it was so furnished, but I guess that makes sense."

"Ahh, they were already here when I arrived. I believe Satsuki's father had to do with it." He shrugged, "this is nothing. You should see her tower, he sure didn't spare any expense making sure she would be comfortable here. She always tells me it's been more like a home here than where she used to live. I don't know why, I cant see how being cooped up in a ruined castle could feel like home." Kagami turned and gave Aomine a dazzling smile.

Aomine's eyes widened, the stupid, innocent grin was doing things to him that he'd never felt. He figured out why Momoi thought of this as home, anyone would if they saw that angelic smile. Was there even such a thing as an angelic dragon? If there were, it'd be the redhead next to him. He really needed to stop thinking about that, because all that came to mind was a very domestic image of Kagami and him; Kagami cooking for him while he lounged around bothering him before sneaking a bite; Kagami and him relaxing in bed in the afternoon, too lazy to get up and just happy to be by each oth— _Shit, change the topic._

"So you cook? Doesn't the girl usually do that?" There was a hint of teasing in the sentence; he was hoping that Kagami would fall back into the easy, fighting banter they had before. Yet Kagami didn't pick up on the tone in his voice at all, the baka.

When Kagami pursed his lips all Aomine could think was, _fuck that didn't help at all! He's cuter now than before!_ "Uh, if you tasted Satsuki's cooking you'd understand why." He shivered, and whispered as if Momoi could hear every word he was speaking, "It's practically alive after she's done with it, squirming and moving on your plate."

He blanched, was it really that bad? "But… isn't it dead before she starts preparing it?"

The redhead nodded vigorously, "My theory is that it's so scared even in death that it comes back alive just to try and run away. And most of them are battle worn animals that I kill in the forest."

"Fuck… she a damn necromancer or something?" Pictures of a deviously smiling Momoi raising food from the dead were pouring into his head.

Kagami laughed, the deep sound filling the room, making Aomine's cheeks heat up at the sight. When he stopped Kagami seemed alert at something.

"What is it?"

"Someone's approaching the castle."

Aomine was surprised. "Really? Isn't it already dark out?"

Nodding he explained, "Uh huh, but there are some really stupid knights that think the dark will help them defeat me. Honestly it's the other way around. I usually get challenged three or more times a week, although it's rare to have more than one in a day."

"Haa? Beat a dragon in the dark? What an idiot."

Kagami sweat dropped, "Yeah, well you thought dragons stole princesses for fun."

Aomine's blush came back full force, "S-shut up! There's not much information on dragons okay!"

"Aww, you're so cute, is Sir Aomine getting flustered?" Kagami teased him, loving the redness on the usually suave, confident knight. Aomine shoved him and got up from the bed, showing him his back as he strapped on his armor.

"Aren't you going to face him?" He asked when he finished with his chest plate.

"Yeah, yeah." But he still hadn't moved from lying back on the bed. Kagami saw something flash in the corner of his eye and barely had time to lift his hand up to catch his sword. "What the hell? AHO! You could have impaled me?!"

Aomine smirked, "Already did that." Chuckling, he dodged all the pillows that were sent his way in a flurry.

"Let's just go." Although he was furious at the crude sentence (more like extremely embarrassed), when Aomine let loose a burst of laughter he couldn't help but smile as they left the room.

* * *

As Aomine stood in the shadows, concealed by Kagami's illusion magic, his heart beat a crazy tempo. He could feel it thumping against his chest; making his metal armor beat along with it. Just watching Kagami fighting with the knight before him was exhilarating. Aomine could feel the heat from the fire that breathed from his mouth and the wind from his impressive wingspan. It was beautiful.

Those red eyes shined so bright, with happiness and aggressive competition that it made Aomine wish he were fighting against him. His hands itched as they gripped his sword. He thought he would never have this feeling ever again, this feeling of desire to test out his strength against another's, to fight until both were sweating and gasping, but smiling from having such a good opponent.

And just with the sight of Kagami defeating the knight, turning back to his half-humanoid half-dragon state as he looked at where Aomine now stood, and grinning stupidly, he fell in love. He didn't know how he knew, but when his heart skipped as Kagami leaned in to kiss him lightly, it was obvious it could only be that.

Kagami went to break the kiss, but Aomine tipped his head further, and caressed the scales at the back of his neck. The air around them crackled with a force that made Aomine tug Kagami against him, drawing further into that warm mouth. He now knew where that slightly burnt taste came from, and moaned into him.

They were both breathing hard when they separated, their pupils dilated with want. "Enjoy the show that much?" Kagami smirked.

"Haa?" He yawned, "Could barely keep my eyes open." The redhead acted just as he thought, steam could practically be seen coming from his ears.

"Oh yeah?! Like you could do any better?"

"Tch. Easily."

"Hmph," Kagami scowled, but slowly a smile came to his face. Aomine narrowed his eyes at the twinkle in his eyes. He came closer to the bluenette before purring in his ear, "If you _handle_ it with the same lack of skill you do with your other sword, I guess I'll end up disappointed again."

Gaping Aomine felt a spike of lust and anger go through him, his blue eyes turned dark and he shut his mouth quickly, "Ohhh? Well my _lack_ of skill had you writhing under me, not even able to shout my name." This feeling of blood rushing through his veins was exactly what he loved, what he wanted. Kagami seemed to be the only person who could challenge him, in the bedroom and outside of it.

"Pft." Kagami let out a laugh, smirk still apparent on his face. "You have such a big ego that I couldn't help faking it. Kami knows what would happen to my poor _Dai-chan_ if you didn't get your daily dose of an ego boost," he mocked playfully.

Before Aomine could retort there was a slam of the door closing. They looked up to see Momoi pouting at them. "Taiga! I'm so happy you're all right. I was worried since you usually tell me right after you defeat someone."

"Ahh, sorry Satsuki. I was kind of busy."

Momoi glared at him, "that's no excuse! What if they had beaten you and I had no way of knowing? How would I deal with that guilt for the rest of my life?! Huh?" At each end of the sentence she poked Kagami's chest as if to emphasize her point.

"I said I was sorry!" When she started sniffling he started panicking, "Shit, don't cry! Please don't cry!" She burst into tears at the thought of her poor Kagamin dying alone somewhere without her able to help him.

"Bakagami, you don't even know how to console a woman."

"Oi! I'd like to see you better."

Aomine scowled, but his pride made him try. He cleared his throat, moving closer to the hysterical girl, awkwardly patting her shoulder. "There, there. If Kagami lost, you'd be too busy with your wedding preparations to wonder where his body was." Momoi just started crying harder.

Kagami slapped the back of his head and dragged him away before he could let loose another idiotic line, "You AHO! That's the opposite of consoling! Kami, have you ever even talked to a woman before?"

The bluenette paused and tapped his chin, actually thinking hard on the question. "Well, most of the conversations go something like 'I want to fuck you' then she'll giggle and say something like 'You're so blunt' or if she was a forward type of girl 'Your room or mine?'. I leave the consoling up to Kuroko when I kick them out."

"Wow… that's fucked up."

"Yeah, well they're the ones that come onto me then act like they're married to me the next day! And they only have sex with me because I'm rich, and a prince, plus amazingly good looking of course."

Sighing Kagami pushed his fingers through his hair, and mumbled so quietly that Aomine couldn't hear him, "And I like this idiot?" When a particularly loud cry came from Momoi he turned back to the situation at hand. "Come on Satsuki, you know no one's going to beat me."

Aomine couldn't help tacking on suggestively, "Although if were being truthful here, I did _beat_ you."

 _Smack!_

Kagami rubbed Momoi's back soothingly as Aomine wheezed on the ground from the punch to his stomach. "I know you idiot! But sometimes you forget that I worry about you! Do you not care about me?" Her crying was slowly coming to a close.

A shadow spoke up next to her, "I don't think that's the case Momoi-san. Kagami-kun seems to care very much for you." Kagami jumped, but Momoi seemed to have been too tired from crying to do be surprised.

Momoi hiccuped, "Yeah? How can you tell?"

Kuroko's blue eyes gleamed in the darkness; they seemed softer than usual as he looked upon the beautiful princess, "The way that he holds you carefully in his hands, so as not to crush you. Or that he cooks for you and doesn't get mad when you call him an idiot, like he does with Aomine-kun. And the gentle tone he uses when he speaks to you, I'd say those are some very obvious reasons that he cares." Momoi brightens up and her teary eyes look back at Kagami.

"Aw! I love you Taiga!" She hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Tch…" He looked to the side and said lowly, "Love you too Satsuki."

Aomine cleared his throat, trying to break this whole love parade and bring Kagami's attention back to more important things, like him. "I'm hungry. Are we going to eat any day now?"

His insides twisted in glee as those red orbs pierced him, "Don't be so impatient Ahomine." Kagami turned to see Kuroko handing Momoi a cloth to wipe her tears. But from the look on her face it could have been a damn expensive jewel for how happy she seemed.

"Oh Tetsu-kun thank you! I'll treasure this forever!"

"Just don't use it to wipe your snot or else it wont last forever," Aomine said bluntly, his lack of reading the mood was astounding.

Momoi grasped at his ear and tugged, making the man yelp and she pulled him down to her level. "Don't you dare ruin this for me!"

"Ouch! Okay okay! I'm sorry—just, Kami woman! Let go of my ear before you rip it off!"

She snickered and let go of it, wrapping her arms through Kuroko's. "Taiga, we should eat, it's already past the usual time."

Kagami nodded, "Yeah, I can whip something up quick."

They were trailing after the pink haired princess and the blue haired mage when Kagami felt something brush his fingers. Blinking he looked away, shifting so his own touched Aomine's. A smile slid onto his face as Aomine slipped his fingers through Kagami's. When Kagami glanced at him he couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up at the sight of Aomine still rubbing at his ear, pouting.

"Want me to kiss it better?" He chuckled, squeezing the hand in his.

Aomine's blue eyes focused on his lips, "Hmmm. I have something better that I'd like you to kiss."

Kagami hissed, "Can you stop with the damn innuendos! Satsuki and Kuroko can probably hear you!"

"Haa? Why should I care about that?"

"You seriously have no shame," he sighed. "Why do you have to say that stuff anyways?"

Aomine stared at him heat evident in his gaze, "Because…"

"Because?"

"Because I want everyone to know that you're mine, and they cant touch you." Kagami opened his mouth to retort, trying to be angry, but the admission from Aomine only made his heart speed up.

The redhead swallowed, "…Oh…" He coughed and was happy that they had arrived at the kitchen. "Come on."

They placed their big pieces of armor and swords at the door at Kagami's request. All of them except Kagami sat around the table after he lit the fire in the hearth. It provided warmth for them and also allowed him to cook delicious meals. The kitchen was also well furnished, probably so that the princess could get decent food.

Aomine watched as the red-haired dragon flitted around the kitchen, oblivious to the blue eyes that were etching the scene into his mind. The apron that Kagami had put on was not helping calm his libido. Kagami was gripping the knife in his hand expertly, easily grasping it with his long, slim fingers. Eyes darkened, and Aomine couldn't stop from wanting to see those fingers wrapped around his— a swift punch to his abdomen broke him out of his thoughts. "OW! What the fuck Tetsu?!"

"Stop thinking such dirty thoughts in the presence of a lady."

"Tetsu-kun~!" Momoi had stars in her eyes as Kuroko smiled at her slightly.

He just scoffed at the sight, murmuring under his breath, "The way she was tugging my ear earlier shows she's no lady." Kuroko's glare promised another jab so he rolled his eyes and gave a half-hearted apology. "Sorry that your 'pure' mind can't handle it."

Kuroko sighed, "You should be happy Momoi, I think that's the best he can do."

"Shut up Tetsu!"

Momoi giggled, "It's alright. I know my Taiga is a sight to see when he's in the kitchen."

Growling, he said, " _your_ Taiga?"

"Oops." She laughed, "I mean your Taiga. Don't look at me like that Dai-chan. I have Tetsu-kun!"

"Huh?" He looked down at Tetsu to confirm this, but Kuroko's blank face gave away nothing. "Whatever." It wasn't worth the trouble of trying to figure out.

"So what are you going to do after this Dai-chan? I mean, Taiga's still protecting me."

Aomine paused at that, he hadn't really thought about it. "Uh…"

Kuroko broke in, "Yes, Aomine-kun. What _will_ you do? You still need to either try and fight Kagami, or find a spouse."

Kagami's voice interrupted, "Dinner's done!" He set some stuff up on the table, and got utensils that they could use before setting the plates in front of them. "Eat up!"

"Itadakimasu!" They said in synch.

Aomine was looking at the food skeptically; usually he didn't eat others' food because he had only bad experiences' in the past. He suppressed a shudder at the thought of Riko's cooking. It seemed edible though, and from the groans of appreciation that Kuroko and Momoi were emitting it couldn't be _that_ bad. Kagami watched amused as Aomine slowly picked up some food and placed it in his mouth. His eyes automatically widened, a blush coming to his cheeks and he looked almost reverently at Kagami.

"Marry me."

Kagami instantly spit out his food. "W-what?!"

* * *

 **A/N: ...Shit… I did it again. I meant to totally just end this as a sequel, but these two idiots just kept going and before I knew it I was ending it on a cliffhanger again… Sorry…**

 **I know I'm going to end up continuing this, but it probably wont be a long story (I think).**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Tell me whatcha think~**

 **Reviews are love :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Mother and Father,_

 _I have found a spouse. Wedding is in a month, at the castle north of our domain where you sent me to rescue the princess. Oh, don't bring more than a few people, and only those who are close to us; it'll be a small affair. And travel under cover; the area is still not safe._

 _-Daiki_

King Aomine looked towards his wife, whom snorted very unladylike. "Well, it certainly sounds like him. Straight to the point with that one, as always."

The King raised an eyebrow, and drawled, "and I wonder where he got it from."

His wife, Aomine Nao, glared at him with the disdain that only women could while looking superior. "He got all the good characteristics from me, and what did _you_ give him? Hmm Satoshi? Definitely nothing from your namesake."

Sighing he drew her near him, knowing that he was going to fight a losing battle if he did anything other than agree, "Yes yes, you're right." Right when he said it he knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh?" Nao narrowed her eyes, "Trying to be smart huh? Don't try and placate me with false words."

"Of course not dear. How could I lie when he got that beautiful blue coloring from you?" Flattery, that always worked, right? It was funny how she could reduce him, a king, to a nervous wreck with a look. He sweated as her eyes raked over him, it had been twenty-four years since they had married and he still never knew what to expect with her. It was always an adventure, which was partially why he fell in love with her, and not the other ladies of the court whom would be whatever he had wanted them to be if that meant they got the crown along with him. Her unpredictability was another thing Daiki had inherited, he still didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

Smirking she rolled her eyes, "I'll let you off the hook this time, but you should know better. We should get the preparations set. It will be a week of travel to get there, and there is much to do before the end of the month."

"You are quite right Nao, Tachibana, get Riko for me. She'll want to know what her foolish student has gotten himself into again." Tachibana nodded and swiftly left the room, leaving the two monarchs to themselves.

"Riko will be pleased he has found himself a bride, and a rich one at that! I can't believe that he actually stuck to our agreement," then Nao muttered, "and that he didn't skip out and try and leave the country again."

Satoshi chuckled, "I may have suggested that I had informed the surrounding countries he would be married off to whichever son or daughter of the country he stepped foot in if he dared." Nao turned her intense gaze on him before breaking out in a grin.

"I always knew marrying you wasn't a total mistake." He just laughed, a minute ago her tune had been quite different.

"I am sure Riko will just be glad to not deal with having to drag him out of bed for morning practice anymore, and Daiki wont have to be the receiver of many grappling moves." Chuckling he looked out the window, "Though I am quite looking forward to the woman that has captured my sons heart."

Nao moved to stand next to him, threading her arm through his and leaning her head on his shoulder, "Yes, as am I. He would not have chosen this princess if he didn't like her, no matter if he defeated the dragon or not. Dai has always been one to do as he pleased, and get what he wants as well."

They stared out in silence at the rolling green lands that held their bustling city. In a month, they would get to see the one who had claimed their son as their own. But Satoshi had a feeling, as he glanced at his wife, that Daiki was not to be underestimated. He wondered why Daiki wanted to have the wedding at the ruined castle and not at his home, and he couldn't help thinking that they were missing a big clue to this whole mess. With Daiki as a son one never knew the outcome. Only time would tell.

* * *

 ***A Day Earlier*  
**

Kagami groaned and rolled into Momoi's stomach, hugging her around the waist. "I'm sooo stupid!"

She giggled, "Yes you are."

Red eyes shot her a glare, "Aren't you supposed to comfort me in my time of distress? I just said YES to the biggest idiotic, perverted ganguro in the whole damn country!" He smothered his face in her stomach again, "What madness has come over me?"

Snorting she petted his crimson hair, "What are you, a damsel?" She paused, as if thinking, "Although you did run out of there pretty fast afterwards. And I'm pretty sure that kind of 'madness' is called love." Momoi tugged a lock a bit hard when he squeezed her too tight, and he yelped and pulled away.

Kagami was pouting at her, "Can you be serious for a second here? I'm really freaking out here. For Kami's sake, we met _yesterday._ "

Momoi sat up, pushing him into a sitting position next to her on her bed. "Alright alright. Personally I think it's wonderful," she sighed and looked dreamily at him, "love at first sight."

"It really wasn't. We bickered when I first talked to him," he grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Okay, sorry then. Love at first fuck then?"

Kagami's head snapped up and he gaped at her, " _You did not just say that!_ " Momoi started laughing at the ridiculously adorable look on his face. "I can't believe you just said that."

"You really are an angel."

"Shut up Satsuki. I thought you said you were going to be serious."

"Geez, can't a girl have her fun?" When she saw him looking down gloomily she rolled her eyes, "Taiga, I don't know why you're so worked up about this. If anything, you're being _too_ serious about it. I mean you're a dragon for hell's sake, if the marriage goes south just toast the sucker and fly away. Problem solved."

Kagami grit his teeth, "You are not helping one bit."

"Hey, look on the bright side, you'll just get more treasure if you marry him right?" His eyes lit up at that, but only for a second.

"Oh god, I still can't believe I said yes… He even said it on a whim! Fuck… what if it was just a joke? What if he didn't mean it?!" Kagami was working himself into a frenzy imagining all the scenarios.

 _Smack!_

He blinked up at her, cheek stinging, "Good god Taiga, get a hold of yourself."

"Sorry I just… well, what if he doesn't actually want me? I know he said a lot of stuff, but a new day has dawned, and people change their minds all the time." Momoi's eyes softened and she made him look up at her; his eyes were full of doubts and worry.

"Taiga," she started gently, "I may have met Dai-chan yesterday too, but I can see the way he looks at you. If that isn't love, then I don't know what is. He may joke with you and be a crude, vain prince but he said that with all seriousness. I could tell that even though it was unplanned and quite unromantic, he meant it. He wants _you_ , not me or any of the other people he's previously been with. It's obvious he's smitten with you, and who wouldn't be? If anything, the perverts lucky that you agreed to marry _him._ "

"Thanks Satsuki. It means a lot." Kagami smiled at her with shining eyes and her heart melted, _he really is pure,_ she thought. "I know that you're not exactly sure about him yet, and to be honest neither am I but I think I do love him. I've never felt this way before." He blushed and fiddled with his hands. "God, that sounds so cheesy."

Momoi snickered, "Sounds like you got that from one of those bad romance novels that I know you read."

He looked up at her shocked, "How do you— I mean… I DON'T!"

"Ohh? Then how come my book _Love On The Water_ is gone?" She picked at her nails, smirking deviously. "And I just so happened to find it in your room. Wouldn't happen to know anything about that, now would you?"

He sputtered, "I— you— You went through my room?!" Kagami stood up, outrage and embarrassment making his face red.

She pouted, "It gets boring around here Taiga. And that look on your face was worth it."

He growled, not really angry. "You little brat!" Then he jumped across and attacked her stomach, making her breathless with laughter.

* * *

Aomine sat across from Kuroko not saying a word. He cleared his throat, but those eerie blue eyes didn't flinch or break contact with his. Kuroko could probably be a professional interrogator. "You wanted to talk?" He knew it was bad being the first to give in to speaking, but he couldn't stand the silence any more.

Kuroko smirked, "Yes I did."

"…Okay… About what?"

"Were you being genuine earlier?"

Aomine took a moment to compose himself, he had blurted out a marriage proposal yesterday after all. He hadn't known what had come over him, but there was not a part of him that could come to regret it. In fact, there was a thrumming energy that still hadn't left his body since Kagami had accepted, almost immediately after he asked. That had made him incredibly giddy, and he had to restrain himself from grinning, he didn't want to look like a complete loon.

He nodded, "Yes."

"Hm. Then it is quite a conundrum that we are in."

"Huh? What're you getting at Tetsu? You wanted me to find a spouse, I found one, and _now_ you're talking about more complications?"

Kuroko sighed, "I can see that you don't understand."

"Obviously," Aomine said with a sneer. "Care to explain?"

"Now that you are to marry, to a dragon nonetheless, where are you going to go? Momoi-san is still going to have to be protected, so you cannot go back home. Which I can't imagine your parents are going to be happy about, then there is also the problem of your wedding, where will it be held? Who will come? Where are you going to live? Have you thought about this at all?"

Aomine smiled mischievously, "That's what I have you for Tetsu."

"I am not going to decide all that for you," Kuroko stared at him. "This was your choice, so it must also be your decision on what you shall do. I am merely a servant here to watch over you."

"Servant my ass."

"Yes, more like babysitter," Kuroko drawled, making Aomine flush. "So?"

"Tch. I suppose I could just live here and help Kagami fend off the other knights until he thinks one is fit to marry the Princess." Aomine shrugged. Kuroko sighed again, he was too blasé about this whole ordeal, and almost wished that he would be more serious sometimes. These were matters that one could not joke about.

"Alright. You will live here, then I shall live here as well."

This time Aomine rolled his eyes, "You're just staying because of Momoi, don't act like I'm the reason."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said coolly.

"Suuuurree," Aomine chuckled. "Whatever. And my parents are never happy with what I do, so no use worrying about that."

"It's because you don't worry about it that they're never happy with what you do."

"The wedding can be held here, there are parts of the castle that are still holding up quite well and we can remodel it a bit with your help. Plus I'll just tell my parents to come here and bring their trusted friends." Kuroko's eye twitched as he realized that Aomine was just going to ignore what he said.

"…This is not going to end well."

"Tch. Have some faith Tetsu. You worry too much about things you can't control."

Kuroko refrained from commenting that this was definitely one of those things that you could control. "Write a letter for your parents and I will send it to them, then find your fiancé, you should probably tell him what you have decided." Aomine nodded and got to work on a letter, using paper and ink that Kuroko pulled out from his bottomless pack. When he finished he handed it over to the mage and then left the room, looking for the redhead.

* * *

Kagami glanced up at the doorway where Aomine stood. His whole face flushed, as did Aomine's, when their gazes met. Momoi was next to him, and she was covering her mouth so as not to laugh at their cute exchange. "I just remembered that I have to ask Tetsu-kun something." She turned her eyes to Aomine, "Do you know where I may find him?"

"He was still in the room last I saw." They had been given the rooms next to Kagami's, as they were still furnished and fully usable. "Should still be there."

Momoi smiled and pushed Kagami towards Aomine before running out of the room. He stumbled and the blue haired man caught him in his arms, and when he looked up he noticed that he was a lot closer than he had expected. "I— Um… Sorry." Kagami cursed Satsuki under his breath for leaving him alone.

"Hmm it's alright. I don't mind." Aomine smirked down at him, and then his face became a bit more controlled. "I have some things I want to discuss with you." Kagami instantly paled, _oh god, here it comes._ He could only dread the talk; nothing ever good came when people said that!

"O-okay." He sat down on Momoi's bed and Aomine next to him. It was quiet for a second as Aomine gathered his bearing.

A hand slipped through his and Kagami blinked in surprise, "I sent a letter to my parents."

"Oh." That wasn't what he had expected at all. It still wasn't clear if that was a good thing or a bad one though. "About what?"

Aomine shot him a look as if to say that he was being an idiot. Kagami bristled but stayed silent because if they started fighting he would never get the answer. "Our wedding of course. I told them that they should come here; because we cant leave Momoi by herself, you're her guardian an all. So I figured that since I'm going to be living here that—,"

"Wait wait wait. So you're not going to break off the engagement?"

"What?! Why would I do that?" Aomine gazed at him incredulously.

Sighing in relief he shifted a bit closer, "I just thought you were going to change your mind. It was sudden, and you don't seem to be the type to commit. And—,"

Aomine scowled, "Would you just shut up you dumbass?"

He glared at the bluenette, "What the hell? I'm not a dumbass!"

"Tch. Whatever just listen will ya? Cause I'm only saying this once." That made Kagami pause and he nodded. Aomine pulled him a bit closer, looking right in his eyes as his hands gripped Kagami's. The proximity made them both slightly red but Aomine continued on, undaunted, "I love you, and I'm going to fucking marry your stupid ass. So you better be prepared, cause I'm not leaving you."

He inhaled sharply, face bright red. When Kagami mumbled something Aomine's ear perked up. "What?"

"I…." He was still too quiet.

Aomine's eyebrow twitched, "What the hell're you sayin', idiot?"

The redhead growled, "I _said_ I love you too! AHO!"

He just grinned, "Good." Then Aomine grasped at the front of Kagami's shirt pulling him in for a kiss. It was steamy and very passionate, their lips moving in sync. When Aomine moaned at the burnt strawberry taste he was coming to love Kagami's tongue moved past to twirl with his. The redhead swirled it along the sides of his mouth, drawing out each action and making the bluenette pant with want. It was quickly heating up and they pawed at each other, bringing their bodies closer to share the warmth.

Fingers dug into Kagami's hips and pulled him onto a lap, the angle of their mouths changed, making it easier for him to control the kiss. He wrapped his legs around Aomine while his fingers tangled into the blue locks, tugging harshly, which drew out a ragged gasp. Kagami smirked; he knew that the bluenette loved it when he played with his hair.

Aomine growled, his hand sliding under the shirt, leaving sparks of heat wherever they touched. They both groaned after Kagami pushed him backwards, making their hardening erections brush against each other. He rocked slightly against Aomine beneath him, the friction only exciting them both.

"It's been way too long," Aomine groaned out in between searing kisses. His mouth trailed lower to suckle on the sun kissed skin of his fiancé.

Kagami chuckled breathlessly, "We had sex yesterday."

"Still too long."

"You're su- ahh, such a pervert." Kagami had to pause when Aomine found a particularly delicate spot on his neck. His tongue peaked out to graze across it and Kagami moaned out loud when he bit down, marking him.

Aomine hummed in agreement, "You like it."

The redhead grinned down at him toothily, "Do I now?" He tugged again at the blue hair, pulling him off his neck to connect their lips. Kagami forced past the plump, silky lips that tasted of the finest spices and a hint of something he couldn't quite place. If he could spend all day worshiping those dark lips he would, they were exquisite.

Kagami couldn't take any more and slid his hand down Aomine's stomach, making it clench, before palming at the half-hard cock. He loved the way Aomine's eyes closed and his mouth was left half open, short little gasps exhaling from each touch. "Fuck, Taiga. I want you right now." Kagami's hand was unbuckling Aomine's pants as he leaned in for another kiss.

" _Oh hell no!"_ Came a shout.

Both of them broke apart in confusion, their lust filled eyes not yet able to process anything. Kagami blinked and looked at the girl in the doorway, he gulped. "Now, Satsuki…"

"You are NOT going to have sex on my bed! I thought you were just going to _make up_ , not _make out!_ Oh god, it's practically already defiled." Momoi groaned into her hands, glaring at Kagami who still hadn't gotten off Aomine.

Kagami smirked, "Payback for going through my room."

Momoi's eyes narrowed, "Touché. Now get the heck off my bed. Sheesh, you guys are like rabbits in heat." They slowly pulled apart, and stepped up unsteadily. Kagami coughed and tried to move so that Momoi wouldn't notice that he was still hard.

"I take offense to that, I'm a dragon."

Aomine piped up, "Like a dragon in heat then?" He was still a little grumpy for the interruption, especially right when things were about to get good. Aomine sighed at the loss of his erection, and promised to remedy it later tonight.

"Shut up Ahomine. Dragon's don't go into heat."

"How the fuck should I know?" Kagami rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, what did you want Satsuki?"

"Oh~! I almost forgot, while you were getting frisky you must not have noticed but someone just entered the castle."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The three men stood in the doorway, rubbing their hands together. "This place is very spooky." The tall man stood above the others and glanced around with barely concealed interest. "Wonder what's in here."

"Let's just get warm then leave, I don't want to stay any longer than I have to," the second man stated. "Although, I thought I saw a light in the tower, think anyone's here?"

"Maybe it's a ghost, might be haunted after all." The third said and chuckled when the second slapped the back of his head.

"Would you just shut up? I don't want to hear any more from your mouth today. It's bad enough that I have to deal with him," he pointed at the tall man, "but I don't want to have to deal with your flights of fancy. Just because it's a ruined castle doesn't mean that it's haunted."

The third just ignored the request to be quiet, "You never know, it could be our _ruin_ if we—," a smack to the head silenced the rest of the sentence.

"Enough of your shitty jokes!"

The tall man just chuckled, "Now now, let's just have fun children." He stepped inside a bit more and settled down on a broken column. "Where's the wood that we gathered yesterday?"

The jokester snickered at the reaction from the man next to him and grabbed his pack to start pulling out logs. "Here it is. Nice and dry." He too went over to sit next to the tall man, whom thanked him and started to try and get a fire going.

"It's good to finally be inside, I'm tired of sleeping in the mud. Damn rain," the second muttered before leaning against the wall, watching as the two worked in sync to bring a spark out of their flint. "Why are you even bothering with the flint? Just use your magic."

The said man smiled brightly, "That's no way to go about life. Things wont always come easy, I like a good challenge."

He snorted, "You're just being stupid. It's too cold for you to bother with it, just light the thing already. I'm not getting any younger."

"That's for sure," the jokester replied, earning a glare.

"Would you—," he started but paused when a scratching sound was heard. Goosebumps climbed up his arms and he shushed the others who looked at him confused. "Shh, I heard something," he whispered and he straightened from the wall he was against.

Their once smiling faces dropped and they grew serious, nodding in acquiescence. Once it was silent again another sound came, this time it was murmuring, quiet and low, but incomprehensible. Just then the scratching came again, but this time from to the left of them, he whipped around and then screeched at the sight of two red eyes. "Shit!"

The thing was just a shadow that crept toward them, and he could hear the idiot next to him shout, "I _told_ you it was haunted!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, third chapter out. Got this cranked out before I have to go to work at 8, so I'm happy about that. For those of you reading my other story, I'm working on the 10** **th** **chapter right now, so it should be out within two days or so. Sorry for the long hiatus, I've just been extremely sick still and this finals week is kicking my ass. BTW i just made up the title for the book, not sure if there's actually one out there that's named that.  
**

 **Can you guys guess who the three are? I think it's pretty obvious.**

 **Hope you enjoyed~ Till next time.**

 **Reviews are love :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to be able to post anything for the next 2 weeks. I'll be going home (and then my grandparents house), and since I wont be bringing my computer I most likely wont have one available that I can write stuff like this on. Lol. Cause I'm definitely NOT going to write AoKaga on my family's computer, hahaha, I can picture their faces if they ever read my yaoi stories. My dad would not be happy (he's Christian, so he'd probably have a heart attack then douse me in holy water).**

 **Btw, I don't really have any grand plot or plan for this story, just kind of writing these two idiots being stupid and cute. Hope you like it regardless ~**

* * *

Kagami couldn't help it, the looks on their faces as he crept up on them in disguise made laughter burst out of him. His illusion fell when his concentration keeping the magic up failed. They could now see the redhead laughing his ass off, leaning his hands on his knees where the shadow once stood. Aomine sighed from the doorway, "Well that didn't work."

Kagami wiped at the tears in his eyes, "S-sorry guys, b-but their faces…Pft… So funny!" He kept chuckling but cleared his throat at Aomine's glare.

"Now we have to actually fight them. And that takes too much energy," Aomine whined.

Momoi sighed, "You two, I swear."

"At least they don't look like much. It'll be over soon," Aomine drawled from beside Kagami.

The man that had screeched at the shadow now growled, "You realize we're standing right here!"

They all turned their eyes on him then promptly went back to their discussion. "Kagami, I say you take them. It's your fault for fucking up anyways. I'll protect Satsuki."

"You lazy bastard, you just don't want to do anything!" Kagami snarled back, getting in his face.

"I don't need to be protected," Momoi rolled her eyes. "How about both of you fight?"

A stress mark appeared on the grumpy guy's face and he had to be held back from pummeling them. The tall man and jokester shared a look while restraining him. "Now, why do you guys have to fight us?"

Aomine raised an eyebrow, "Aren't ya here to fight the Dragon and get the Princess?"

The tall man smiled and scratched his head. "Ahh, I don't know about any of that. So no, that's not why we're here."

"It's not?" Kagami asked incredulously, this had never happened before. Most people knew what coming to this castle meant, so it was quite strange to hear that they didn't want to fight him. "Then why are you here?"

"We just wanted a place to stay for the night is all, maybe get out of the rain a bit."

"Oh…" Kagami glanced at Momoi and Aomine, both of whom just shrugged. It wasn't their place to decide what he wanted to do. He rubbed his neck sheepishly feeling bad for almost attacking them, "Sorry then. I'm Kagami Taiga, resident Dragon."

They all blinked, not saying anything for a while. That was not exactly what they were expecting. The tall man recovered first, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kiyoshi Teppei, this angry fellow here is Hyuuga Junpei, and he's Izuki Shun." Kiyoshi looked at the others next to Kagami expectantly.

"Tch. Aomine Daiki."

"I'm Momoi Satsuki, the Princess~!" She chirped, smile on her face.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," came a voice. Everyone jumped and noticed there was a light blue-haired guy standing next to Momoi.

"When did he get there?" Hyuuga griped, fixing the glasses that were crooked on his face.

"I've been here the whole time."

"Don't mind Tetsu, he does that. You'll get used to it." Aomine snorted.

"Not sure if I _want_ to get used to it," Hyuuga muttered.

"Ah, I hope you don't mind if we stay the night. If we had known people lived here we wouldn't have barged in."

"It's quite alright. Happens all the time, really. Although they usually have less than good intentions."

"So do people usually come to fight you and get the Princess then?"

"Yeah, Taiga usually fights a couple a week." Momoi explained. "So why are you guys so far away from the town?"

Hyuuga and Izuki looked pointedly at Kiyoshi, whom was smiling innocently. "I may have read the map a bit wrong."

"A bit?!" Hyuuga exploded. "We went the completely opposite way and now our job is going to be taken! We'll be lucky to have money to last us another week."

"Ah, you worry too much Junpei." Kiyoshi laughed.

"I have a proposition for you," Kuroko was suddenly in between them. They all flinched.

"And what's that?"

"You need a job, and we need extra hands to refurbish the castle."

Aomine pulled him aside, "Uhh Tetsu, they don't look like the most trustworthy people. We don't even know them!" He argued.

"Like you're going to do all the work?" Kuroko looked at him humorously. They both knew how lazy he was.

Aomine opened his mouth, and then shut it. "Fine."

"I think it's a good idea," Momoi stated, smiling at Kuroko.

Kagami scoffed, "That's because it's Kuroko's idea." She glared at him.

"Um… Don't mean to interrupt your little chat, but you guys don't exactly look like you have that much money. I mean, sure she's a Princess, but you live _here_ after all." Izuki stated skeptically.

"Ah right," Kagami searched his pockets before pulling out some gold coins and shoving them in Kiyoshi's hands. "That enough?"

They all gaped at the glittering coins. "Uh... y-yeah…"

Aomine was looking at Kagami curiously, "You seriously have that much gold on you? I didn't even see you put it in your pocket earlier."

Kagami blushed, "Ah, well, I always have a bit on me." When everyone kept looking at him he explained further, "I'm a Dragon. You know, I love gold."

"Huh." The bluenette raked his eyes over his form, "Where do you hide all that?" A grin came to his face and Kagami scowled.

"Don't even think it."

"What?" He said innocently, smirk still present on his face.

"I have nothing to say to you." The red haired dragon shook his head, then glanced at the three guests, "Follow me, I'll give you guys a room. No use staying in the hall when there's perfectly good rooms available."

* * *

Three days had passed since Kiyoshi, Hyuuga and Izuki were found in the castle foyer. They were a great help, moving rubble and cleaning up areas that weren't as up to date as they had liked. Since they had been there, two more knights had shown up to fight for the princess, each time they all watched as Kagami defeated them. All of them would stand to the side and take bets on who would get beaten first (if there was more than one Knight) or how they would get beaten (fire? sword?). It was very amusing, and a lot of gold interchanged hands from the various losers.

A couple rooms were completely finished with cleaning the rubbish from them, but there were still a lot to get to before the end of the month. Kiyoshi in particular was a great help; his magic aided them greatly, along with Kuroko's.

To Aomine's dismay, Kagami took a liking to all three of them quite quickly. He could be seen chatting alongside Kiyoshi, clapping him on the back after a hard days work. Or he would be showing Izuki fire tricks, and the jokester making puns about each one. Oddly enough Aomine was stuck working with Hyuuga mostly. Their silence stretched thin a lot of the time, until the day that they agreed on something.

They were piling the marble bits into a wheel barrel to take over to Kuroko and Kiyoshi who would fix them back together and put them back to where they belonged. Kagami was to the side talking to Izuki, both were chuckling at something they had been discussing. Hyuuga was looking on with a snarl, and Aomine too was staring at them, a deep frown on his face.

When Kagami's hand wrapped around Izuki's shoulder, Hyuuga scowled. "Bastard," he muttered dropping the marble slab with more force than necessary.

Aomine glared at the man next to him, "What'd you just call me?"

"I wasn't talking about you." He snapped, and Aomine followed his eyes back to where Kagami was still shaking with laughter.

Instantly, Aomine knew whom he was talking about, "Yeah, well you should tell your friend to take his damn hands off what's mine."

Hyuuga stopped what he was doing to face Aomine fully, "Wait, you and Kagami?"

"Yeah what's it to yo— _Ohhhh_. You and Izuki?" Aomine blinked in shock. "Huh." He looked back at where Izuki was and then Kiyoshi and back at Hyuuga. "I'd have thought between the three of you that it was Kiyoshi and you."

Hyuuga growled, "No way in hell would Kiyoshi and I get together. Plus, he's straight."

"Man, learn new things everyday." Aomine was still amused, and chuckled to himself. "At least now I don't have to worry about Izuki being touchy with Kagami."

"If anything, it'd be the opposite," he grouched out, pushing his glasses up higher. Though they weren't being particularly friendly with each other, somehow the air seemed to have cleared. "What are you guys cleanin' up this dreary castle for anyways?"

"Our wedding."

"Oh… _Wedding?"_ Hyuuga sputtered. "You dont seem like the type to commit."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Aomine grumbled out. "And yeah, we're getting married at the end of this month. My parents are coming up so I need to get it at least a little ready."

"How did that come to be? You don't seem like you come from around here." Hyuuga was looking at him curiously.

"You know how Knights come to defeat the Dragon and get the Princess?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was one of those people."

"Not surprising," he said. Aomine shot him a glare and Hyuuga snickered.

"It's not like I wanted to. My father said that I had to either try and fight the Dragon or he'd find a spouse for me." Aomine rolled his eyes, "He had the worst people lined up, like the Prince Kise."

"So you're a Prince then as well? Should have guessed, your clothing and bearing says it all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He scowled.

"Nothing, just coming from a lowborn like me, it's quite obvious telling whose been born into privilege."

The bluenette snorted, "It's not like I care either way, I don't want to be a Prince. Too much work, and all the responsibilities are downright annoying." Aomine made a face and Hyuuga let loose a laugh.

"There's one thing I don't get."

"What's that?" Aomine passed him a stone to put in the barrel.

"If you came all this way to get the Princess, how did you end up with, you know, the Dragon?" He nodded his head towards where Kagami was, the latter of whom was now looking towards them.

Aomine shrugged, "I met him when I came here, and one thing led to another… I didn't find out until _after_ I'd already slept with him that he was the one I was supposed to slay. And Tetsu and Satsuki kind of barged in and well, I guess it works out either way. My parents get a spouse for me, and I get someone that's not a complete idiot. Well, he _is_ and idiot, but not like Kise, or the daft women at court."

Hyuuga stared at him with a small smile, which made Aomine raise an eyebrow. "I can tell you care for him a lot."

"I-w-well, its…" Aomine blushed.

He chuckled and slapped his arm, "It's alright. No need to be shy."

"I'm not being shy!" Aomine shouted, and when it went silent another blush came to his cheeks. Hyuuga guffawed next to him and Aomine pushed him into the wheel barrel.

"Oomph! You bastard!" Hyuuga growled, and climbed out. Before he could push him back Kagami was next to Aomine, pulling him away.

"Huh? Kagami?"

Kagami's lips were tight, and his eyes shot a glare back at Hyuuga, whom only raised a brow. "Come with me, we're going to…get some firewood for tonight." Aomine blinked and looked to the side, where there was clearly a huge stack of firewood that they had gathered a day ago when the rain had finally stopped. The only thing that stopped him from pointing that out was the tenseness in Kagami's shoulders, and the look on his face.

Thankfully the first thing that Aomine had fixed was the damn bridge, so now as Kagami stomped across it he didn't have to worry for his life. Well, he still worried a little bit, from the way that Kagami was practically killing everything with his gaze he may not survive the night. "What's up with you?" He finally was able to ask as they stepped into the woods.

Kagami turned to him and frowned, "What's up with me?! What's up with you? Getting all friendly with Hyuuga when you should be working!"

A smirk slowly slid onto his lips; "Oh like you weren't getting all feely with Izuki?"

Confusion showed on Kagami, "Huh? What are you talking about? Izuki's a funny guy. And he's very good at making puns."

Aomine rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well Hyuuga's with Izuki. So you don't have to get all pissed."

"I know that Hyuuga's with Izuki."

This time Aomine was shocked, "You do?"

"Yeah, I mean they came together to the castle after all."

"No you idiot, I meant that they're _together_ together." Aomine sighed; sometimes Kagami was slow even for him. When red eyes widened Aomine knew that Kagami had connected the dots.

"Ah." He placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully, "But I thought Hyuuga and Kiyoshi—"

Aomine chuckled, "That's what I said. Apparently Kiyoshi is as straight as an arrow."

"Huh."

"Mhmm… Now why did you pull me all the way out here?" He smiled deviously, eyes narrowing at the way Kagami's breath hitched at the suggestion.

"Hm. To pick firewood of course." Aomine snorted at his cheekiness and pulled Kagami off the road a little. Pressing him against a tree he tugged him against him. The heat from Kagami's body instantly settled into him, making a rumble of approval bubble up in his chest.

"We have plenty enough back at the castle, now shut up because I still didn't get to remedy the fact that Satsuki interrupted us a couple days ago, and all this damn labor has kept me too tired."

"Wow, the Aomine Daiki too tired for sex, who'd have thought?"

Aomine grumbled, "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Kagami smiled and laughed before pressing a tender kiss to his mouth. They started out with chaste, soft kisses, slowly taking the time to map out each others mouths. It wasn't long before Aomine picked up the pace, and slid his tongue across Kagami's lower lip, asking for permission.

Kagami groaned and let him in, loving the way that he licked into his mouth, twirling his tongue with Kagami's. Aomine's hands rested on Kagami's hips, but his grip wasn't the bruising one of the first night they shared together. Instead it was gentle, a thumb brushing across his available skin, making him shiver in response. The redhead sighed into the embrace, relaxing as his body melted into Aomine's. His long, lean fingers went up to tangle in the short blue hair, tugging every once in a while. Aomine moaned at the feeling.

The bluenette raised his one hand to caress at the shimmering red scales on the back of Kagami's neck, making him purr into the kiss. Aomine greedily swallowed each sound, smiling at the thought of how Kagami sounded much more like a domestic cat than a dragon. He pushed his one leg in between Kagami's, slowly rubbing the steadily growing bulge the redhead was sporting.

Kagami gasped and growled, his eyes drooping lower as he pressed against Aomine with more force. The once soft kisses turned passionate, the air around them was heating up. Aomine groaned as Kagami's lips went lower, sucking at the tan skin glistening in the last rays of sunlight. The redhead smirked and licked in one spot, paying attention to it when he had heard Aomine's response.

Aomine's eyes shot open when he felt the harsh bite to the junction between his neck and shoulder. The slight pain and pleasure felt good, making him jerk against Kagami, pulling moans from both of them. "You little minx, you bit me."

Kagami grinned, licking his lips as he pulled back, "I had to mark my territory."

"I didn't know Dragon's were territorial." Aomine said as he kissed the side of Kagami's jaw.

"Hm. My type isn't, usually." He smiled at him and rocked against Aomine, "but I find that I'm becoming quite possessive."

The bluenette groaned, his forehead pressing against the broad shoulder, "Fuck, that's really hot."

Kagami laughed, "You would think that you per—," A loud shout made them pause.

"Shit." This was the second time they were interrupted. "Maybe they'll just go away?" Aomine said hopefully. This time a loud crash sounded from the road not far from them, he groaned in annoyance.

"Come on let's go check it out."

"But _Kagami,"_ Aomine pouted and Kagami chuckled and kissed the lip sticking out.

"It wont take long, and then we can get back to where we were. I just need to make sure that it's not a Knight coming to the castle. I don't want Satsuki and the others to get attacked when I'm not there. No matter if they think they can handle themselves." Aomine sighed, but he knew that he was right so nodded and retracted from the warm body.

"Lead the way."

It didn't take long to find out who was making the racket. To their surprise it was two men, one was shouting at the other, clearly aggravated about something. The man that was shouting had blond hair and was taller than the other, while the man next to him had a stern looking face. They were atop a carriage that had no roof, which was being pulled by one horse.

"Would you shut up? Shouting is not going to help the situation," the stern one said.

"HOW CAN I NOT SHOUT?! HE'S IS DYING AND YOU CANT READ A DAMN MAP!" A groan was heard from inside the carriage, Kagami and Aomine shared a look and crept closer. They couldn't quite see who was in it from the bushes they were hiding behind.

"Yes, I know that Wakamatsu. And at least I understand the map partially, you can't even tell south from north!" The man griped, "If we can at least get him somewhere to rest and be warm, he may survive for a while longer so we can look for the Healer. His hut is said to be around here."

The man named Wakamatsu still seethed, but seemed to have at least calmed down partially, "We're out in the middle of nowhere if you hadn't noticed."

Kagami looked at Aomine again, and the bluenette groaned quietly. "Don't even think about it Kagami. We already have three stragglers."

"But… if that man's really dying, and we could help him…" Those red eyes bore into him, and he sighed, dragging a hand through his hair.

"Fine, fine. Just stop looking at me like I kicked your puppy."

Kagami blanched, "I would never own a dog."

"Huh?" Aomine just shook his confusion off, "Whatever, I don't wanna know. If you really wanna help these idiots, then we better hurry. Nights going to fall soon, and they wont be able to reach the castle without at least some light."

"Right." Kagami stepped out of the bushes, this time fully human so as to not scare them off. "Hello there."

The two stopped what they were doing, and were instantly on alert. "Who the hell are you?" Wakamatsu said angrily. "And where did you come from?" When Aomine stepped out behind him his eyes widened and scanned the woods around them. "HOW MANY OF THERE ARE YOU?"

Aomine flinched, and plugged his ear with a pinky, "Geez, set of lungs you got there. And be quiet, dumbass, there are worse things in these woods than us."

Kagami glared at him and before Wakamatsu could blow up the man next to him punched him in the stomach; effectively cutting off what would be another ear blowing shout. "Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you. It's just, we couldn't help but over hear you."

"And who are you exactly?"

"I'm Kagami Taiga, and this is Aomine Daiki."

The man perked up at that. "Aomine Daiki, as in Prince Aomine from Dorcarei?"

Aomine nodded, "Yeah, do I know you?"

"Not personally. I'm a friend with a woman you may know, Aida Riko."

"You know Riko?" Aomine looked curious now. "Well any friend of Riko's is a friend of mine. Your name?"

"Kasamatsu Yukio."

"This is great and all," Kagami stated. "But I really think we should take this back to the castle. If the man in your cart is actually sick, it would be best to wait until later."

Kasamatsu frowned, "Yes, you are right. Please, if you have a place to stay, it would help us greatly." Kagami shook his head yes, and smiled at him.

"Follow me."

* * *

They had to leave the carriage on the other side of the bridge, but they were able to take the horse, who carried the sick man on his back. Once they got back inside everyone looked at them incredulously. Momoi laughed, "Really? You guys look for firewood and bring back three men and a horse? Next time I ask you for a pail of water and you'll probably bring a leprechaun with a pot of gold back."

"Shut it Satsuki."

"Look, I know that we were looking for extra help, but I think the castle's going to get a little crowded if we keep getting three new people every few days or so." Momoi smiled at the guilty looking Kagami.

"They have a sick person Satsuki. I couldn't just leave them out there in the cold weather." At the mention of an illness Momoi instantly went up to the man on the horse.

"Bakagami! Why didn't you say that first?" Momoi scowled at him then looked at Wakamatsu, "You, help me get him to a room. We need to put him in something warm to help sweat this fever out." Wakamatsu was clearly shocked at how the small pink haired girl was bossing him around. She glared up at him, "Did I stutter?"

"N-no ma'am!" Wakamatsu gulped and hurried to help his friend off the horse. Kasamatsu chuckled when they left.

"Haven't seen him that scared of a female in a while. She is very forceful."

Kagami snorted, "You don't even know the half of it." And suddenly he was gasping for breath from the punch to his stomach. "Dammit Kuroko! I didn't even say anything that bad."

"Momoi-san is a lady, and you will treat her as such." Came his stark reply. Kasamatsu blinked at the man suddenly before them, then his eyes narrowed.

"Magician?"

Kuroko nodded in agreement, "Yes sire. I am Kuroko Tetsuya, mage to the Aomine royal family."

The stern man put his hand over his chest and bowed, "It is good to make your acquaintance, and I am Kasamatsu Yukio, General of the Western land's army. Wakamatsu is the man from before, and my subordinate."

"And the ill man?" Hyuuga asked.

"That would be Prince Takao, he fell sick a month ago. We journeyed undercover to find the Healer of this area. It is said that he can cure any illness if the gods ordained it."

"So that's why you guys were out here, I was wondering about that." Aomine drawled. "And have you found this Healer?"

Kasamatsu cleared his throat, "Ah… No. There are only rumors about where his hut is, and apparently it's notoriously hard to find. But Takao is not only my Prince, but my friend as well, so I will search until there is no hope left."

Kagami looked at him appraisingly, "You are very loyal, Kasamatsu. That is not something many can say these days. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need."

He smiled a small smile, "Thank you." Kasamatsu looked quite relieved, "In return, we will help you with whatever you need. But one of us will need to have time to search for this Healer."

"And who was this Healer you were talking about anyways?" Aomine asked.

"Ah, he goes by the name Midorima Shintarou."

Kagami coughed violently, "Midorima?!"

"Yes sire. You know of him?"

"You could say that…" Kagami rubbed his neck.

"Then you know where he resides?"

The redhead sighed, "Yeah… But I'm warning you, he's a little…strange."

* * *

 **A/N: YAY, so if you also read Monster Inside, you'll realize I have a thing for Takao being sick and Midorima healing him... yeah. lol Sorry I wont be able to post for a while, but when I'm at home I'll be writing in my notebook, so hopefully I'll have lots of stuff to post when I get back!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heya guys, sorry this is super duper late. Been pretty busy with life and other stories. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

"How long is this gonna take Taiga?" Aomine drawled lethargically as he guided his horse up the road. Kagami was in front of him and his arms were loosely wrapped around the redhead's waist.

"Not too long, maybe three horse or so. And we've been traveling for over two hours. Once we pass the Weeping Tree it will only take a few minutes. So stop complaining, you big baby." Kagami glanced over at the wagon wheeling along next to them. Takao still wasn't responding so they had him in the back along with Hyuuga, Izuki, and Kiyoshi while Wakamatsu and Kasamatsu controlled the reins from the front. Kuroko and Momoi were on one horse at the back of the wagon.

Aomine scowled, momentarily tightening his hold, "I don't understand why we all have to go, and at an ungodly hour too."

"But Dai-chan, this is so much more fun! It's like an adventure; we could fight off rogues or monsters," Momoi acted out slashing through some invisible bandits. "Ohh~ maybe even find some treasure." Kagami's ears perked up at the mention of gold.

"As long as Prince Takao is healed then I don't care," Kasamatsu said flatly. It was his duty to ensure that his prince survived, for the good of his country.

"I sure hope this Midorima guy will actually help. How do we know he's not a fake anyways?" Hyuuga stated skeptically, pushing up his glasses with a huff.

Kasamatsu looked towards Kagami, "You said you know him, correct? Then tell us if the man can do as the rumors say."

The redhead shifted uncomfortably, "Sorta."

The blonde next to Kasamatsu growled threateningly, "SORTA?! What's that mean?!"

Shooting him a deadly glare, Aomine snarled, "Don't yell at my Taiga."

Kagami gripped his hand soothingly, not wanting a fight to break out. "Ah, well, Midorima is a very skilled healer, there's no doubt of that. But it depends on some things. His magic is drawn from a source that is called Oha-Asa that is based on the fate of divining from the stars. If it is fated in the skies that Takao is not to die, then he will surely heal him with ease. If not…" He trailed off, and silence descended upon them, as they all understood the weight of his words.

Izuki cleared his throat and smiled, "So, Kagami, how do you know Midorima then?"

He shot him a grateful look for trying to steer the topic away from the sick man in the wagon, "Actually a year ago Satsuki fell ill and I had heard of him too so I searched through these woods for weeks before I found him. Thankfully she was healed, but Midorima doesn't like me very much." They were about to ask why but Kagami spotted the tree that looked like a weeping woman and took them off road. "Here it is, we're almost there everyone, so keep up. The woods can be quite deceiving, even during the light."

"Finally," Aomine whined, making everyone chuckle at his dramatics. It only took a couple more minutes before they reached a small clearing with a ginormous tree standing in the middle. A building was built into the huge base of it, the door a very sturdy looking piece of bark. What was strange were the creepy looking items surrounding and hanging from the Great Oak. There were odd stone statues of animals and people plus seemingly random knick-knacks that had no place in a dark forest such as this. The Oak almost looked to be glowing but upon closer inspection one could see the small iridescent insects coating the bark. They all shivered and dismounted.

"Man, and I though nothing could top the castle with creepiness. But this… this is a whole other level." Izuki whispered, almost afraid to raise his voice.

Momoi gulped, staring at a frozen WereDog near her, "I feel like we just stepped into Medusa's lair. Tetsu-kun, hold me~!" She flung herself at the short magician who rubbed her back gently while his gaze roamed the eerie area.

Aomine rolled his eyes. "It just looks like a bunch of useless shit to me." He kicked a toy train out of his way, "Maybe this guy's a hoarder or something."

"I wouldn't have done—," Kagami started but the wooden door suddenly slammed open and the insects scattered outwards, covering their vision. They could only see a dark shadow of a man standing in the doorway.

"Who dares to come here and abuse my property?" A cold voice snapped from all around them. The insects were still swirling around them and Aomine yelped at the sight of the figure (his mind screaming _ghost!_ ) and dove behind Kagami. The redhead just rolled his eyes; it was what he deserved after all.

Izuki coughed and spit out some insects, "Sorry, we didn't mean to _bug_ you." Next to him Hyuuga glared while everyone else sighed. That certainly killed the scary mood that was going on. The insects were finally starting to clear and they got their first glimpse of the elusive Midorima Shintarou.

Midorima had grass green hair with emerald eyes that were as frosty as any glacier from the north. He stood taller than even Aomine, whom was not happy about that fact, and had a severe look on his face that showed he was a no-nonsense type of man. The healer wore the strangest colored robes, bright orange that surprisingly didn't clash with his hair and only accentuated how odd he was. In his hands was a wooden platypus doll, which didn't really seem out of place just because of all the weirder things surrounding them. Kagami sighed in dismay, he knew this wasn't going to go well but stepped forward anyways.

"Oi, Midorima. It's Kagami."

Those frosty eyes turned swiftly to him, and if possible, dropped below zero. " _What the hell are you doing here?!_ I FORBADE you from seeing me ever again!" The man muttered to himself, "Oha-Asa said I needed to watch out for a Leo that was going to cause trouble. Why did I have to be ranked last today?"

"Geez, Taiga, what'd ya do to the guy? Seems like you weren't joking about him not liking you." Aomine raised an eyebrow at his fiancé.

Kagami just frowned, "Why would I lie about that, Aho?" He shook his head and faced Midorima again. "Look, I know that you don't like me—,"

"You _think?_ Last time you came you _burned down my house!_ Leave now." Midorima stated clearly arm stretching out to the side, all around them the statues started shaking.

The company gulped, and Kiyoshi blinked, "What's going on here?"

Izuki snickered, "Man, my confidence is _crumbling_." The smallest statue of a squirrel cracked while the limbs starting to move towards them slowly. The other bigger ones were beginning to also.

"Wait!" Kasamatsu called out. "Please," he kneeled on the ground at the front of the group. "Healer Midorima, I behest you to hear my words. My Prince has fallen deathly ill and there has been no other who even knows what is wrong with him. I knew that only one such as yourself could heal him and Kagami was the only one who knew where you resided. I only ask that you heal him, if it is divined." He could only hope that by appealing to the Healer's sensibilities and pride that he would heal him. Kasamatsu would go to any lengths to see Takao healthy, even if it meant groveling in front of some weirdo in orange robes.

The statues stopped moving, and everyone held their breaths as those glowing green eyes raked over them judgmentally. "Your prince you say? What month and day was his birth?" His hand was still up just in case, but his magic had paused.

Wakamatsu answered this time, "November, sire, the twenty first. Why's that matter?" Kagami rolled his eyes; did no one listen to him on the way here?

A look crossed his face in the blink of an eye before he went stoic again, "A Scorpio? Hmm." He glared at them and turned his gaze to Kasamatsu who had finally gotten to his feet, "You, bring the sick man inside, the rest of you stay out here. I shall not be disturbed, or I cannot guarantee anything." Wakamatsu opened his mouth to protest but a hand gesture from his General stopped him and he begrudgingly nodded his acquiescence.

Kasamatsu got Takao out from the back with the help of the others but he was the only one allowed inside so he slung his arm around his shoulder and carried him to the door. Midorima let him pass by him into his house and gave them one last look, "Do not come in no matter whatever you hear, or there will be grave consequences." With that the door slammed shut and they were left to their own devices.

They mulled around for a second. "Sooo…" Izuki droned. "What're we to do in the mean time?"

Aomine sighed, "I told you we didn't need this many people. I could be sleeping right now." He stared longingly back the way they came from, almost like he could see his bed.

"Boo! Dai-chan, you're so lame! Where's your sense of adventure? How about we take turns exploring?" Momoi said while eyeing the statues.

Kagami cackled at her uneasy look, "You're just scared to stay around these figures." He picked up a small one and thrust it at her face making her screech and jump on Kuroko.

"You meanie! Taiga, I'll get you for that I promise!" Momoi yelled at him and hit his arm, chasing him around the house. Kagami just laughed and dodged her easily. "I still think we should look around." She said when they finally settled down.

Kiyoshi looked thoughtful, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea, these woods are quite devious I've heard."

The redhead nodded, "Yeah, if it wasn't for my nose and sharp eyes that see through illusions then we would have gotten lost a long time ago. It's really no wonder how you guys had been lost when we found you."

"Hah? Then how'd we get here Kuroko?" Aomine asked.

"That is another reason why your father sent me along with you. These enchanted woods are known for leading many a traveler astray from their path. Many have said that they've seen lights and thought others were out there, but when they ventured from the path they were never heard of again. Another account was from a gypsy caravan where a man went crazy and slaughtered all his companions except the only woman. According to her, the man stopped at the sign of her religious symbol and fled. So I do not think it wise to wander off in search of such things Momoi-san." Momoi looked a little pouty from Kuroko disagreeing with her idea but when he grasped her hand lightly a smile came back to her face quickly.

Aomine gulped, he hadn't known of any of those things coming into the forest, or else he never would have come! Kagami blinked when he felt an arm go around his shoulder and a voice in his ear drawl, "Hm. Better stay close in case you get afraid Bakagami." He merely looked at the bluenette and could see how pale Aomine seemed. A smile twitched at his face, and he turned the other way so he didn't see. Who would have thought that Aomine would be afraid of ghosts?

Chuckling he smirked at him, "Sure it's not for you, Ahomine? I can hear your knees clacking from here."

Scowling, Aomine flicked his forehead; "Tch. That's just your heart pounding from being in my amazing presence." Kagami snorted in amusement and Aomine's scowl deepened. "What're you laughin' at baka?" The others joined in at the look on the bluenette's face.

"You, dumbass. I can't believe how big your ego is."

"I have something bigger than my ego that you didn't seem to mind a few days ago," he smirked.

Kagami gaped at him for a second before laughing even louder, bending at his middle and gripping his sides. "I-I ca-can't… Pfttt… can't believe you just said something so… _so lame!_ "

"Shut up Bakagami!"

Izuki whispered to Kiyoshi, "Seems that something other than his innuendos are _lame_ , if you know what I mean." The tall man burst out in chuckles. Hyuuga even cracked a laugh before covering it with a snort, Aomine glared at them all.

"Go die." He snarled, and went to the steps of the house to sit down with his arms crossed. Kagami wiped away an imaginary tear and let loose a few stray snickers before looking at Aomine, who seemed to be sulking at his bruised pride.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set by the time that they heard the door creaking open. They all held their breaths as Midorima came out, face as blank as ever. "Well?" Wakamatsu, as impatient as ever, asked.

"Takao has been stabilized." Collective sighs were heard from all around, as they were relieved from the news. If the prince had died in another country, even if he traveled there to get healthy again, it would not do well for them. War would be around the corner and the people would rage, as Takao was a well-liked prince.

Midorima's sharp gaze looked at Kagami for a moment, "I will allow you in my house this once, Dragon. And once you see his condition then you can take him back, and you will leave. Enter." He stepped aside to let them in. Izuki gave him a grin as he passed and Hyuuga followed while grumbling. The others merely nodded and went past.

Inside the home it was littered with more random objects hanging from the walls and peppering the areas that were not cleaned or needed for practical day-to-day things. On one wall it was a bookshelf filled with jars of pastes and potions that no doubt had taken Midorima a while to restock on after his last house had burned. At the far back there was a big window that let in the last dying rays of sunlight that streamed in onto some pots filled with various plants that were no doubt useful to herbal remedies. All in all it was a very homey, yet still undoubtedly creepy in some senses, house. But he was definitely a hoarder.

They all piled around the table in the middle of the room where Takao lay. His finger twitched, and Kasamatsu's eyes grew at the sight. Then another twitch, this time with more strength until finally his eyes fluttered and cracked open slightly. "Sire, can you hear me?"

A groan left his mouth before his eyes completely opened, his eyes focused in on the worried man above him and he smiled a bit. "Yuki-chan?" The said man glared at the prince, even while coming back from being sick he still called him that abhorred nickname.

"Takao-sama. How are you feeling?"

"Urgh. Like I was dragged through those drills you used to put me through and then swallowed by a one-eyed giant." Kasamatsu sighed, annoyed.

"He's fine." Kasamatsu helped the man sit up, and was still hovering over him like a protective mother would.

"Yuki-chan, as much as I like your caring side, give me some room to breathe." Takao chuckled hoarsely, and Midorima came over to hand him some water. "Oh thank…" He paused, staring into those green irises. Takao was left with his mouth open as he looked over the man who he had never seen before, but then again, there were a lot of people he hadn't met here that were worriedly looking at him. Somehow their presences didn't even acknowledge to him.

The once sick man leaned further over and grabbed Midorima's hand, "What's your name stranger?"

Midorima looked like he didn't know quite what to do, and opened his mouth a couple times before furrowing his brows and stating clearly, "Midorima Shintarou. I healed you." He didn't know why he added that last part, but he did.

Takao smirked slightly, "Oh, then I should thank my savior, shouldn't I? Eh, Shin-chan?" Kasamatsu's eyes widened as he looked between the two of them, Takao never gave out nicknames lightly, only to the people he respected completely. But what had this man done to deserve that respect, other than healing him of course? It clicked as he watched how Midorima shivered as Takao's eyes raked over him, smirk still in place. Kasamatsu groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Shin-chan?!" Midorima growled, "Don't call me that." Kagami and the rest chuckled into their hands while Aomine wrapped himself around his dragon, trying to divert his attention from them to him.

He pouted, "Aww, don't be that way Shin-chan. You'll come around eventually." Takao smiled and turned to gaze over the rest of them and chirped, "So, who're you guys?" Wakamatsu told him the names of them all quite loudly and Takao took it in stride, listening to the story that brought all of them together.

"That's quite an adventure, sounds like fun! Let's stay and crash the wedding, I've always wanted to do that," he laughed.

"As you wish sire, but we must eventually tell your parents that you have been healed, or they will continue to worry."

"Ah, Yuki-chan, don't be such a downer! I'm feeling much better now." Takao gripped the edge of the medical table and stepped down, stumbling a bit as his strength came back to him. "I want to see this castle that you're all talking about."

Midorima cleared his throat, coming out of his shocked trance at the seemingly mysterious patient that gave him a pet name. "Indeed, leave. I cannot stand your presences any longer." Everyone rolled his or her eyes but Takao just sniffed and looked about ready to cry. They blinked and watched him as he smiled through his watery eyes.

"That's so nice Shin-chan! I'll miss you too." They all glanced at him incredulously, as did Midorima, was he hearing something that they weren't?

The greenette growled, "Didn't you hear what I said? Lea—," suddenly a loud crash came from outside the house. He looked through the window and stiffened at the sight that greeted him. Midorima whirled around and glared threateningly at Kagami, then roared, "YOU! You brought a tail from the forest. Idiot."

"Huh?" Kagami blinked and glanced out to see some deformed looking men walking out of the forest, and going around the creepy stone statues. They were no longer human, as the forest's magic had molded them into mindless angry people that feasted after human flesh. Zombies were surrounding the forest. How had he not smelled their rotting skin that was falling from their bodies? Kagami thought back and realized that they had been going in the way of the wind, so their smell would not have carried to him while he was on horseback. "Ehehe, sorry," he said sheepishly.

Aomine groaned in annoyance, "Zombies? Seriously, they're such a pain to kill." He glanced at his fiancé, "good thing we have you, our personal flamethrower, they're easy to kill with fire, but it's messy. And smells terrible." His nose scrunched up in disgust just at the thought of it. Another crash came as one of the zombies knocked into a statue, sending it careening into the hard ground.

Kuroko smiled, and made a lot of people jump when he spoke up, "This will be fun. Let's clear them out everyone." A slightly sadistic smile was on his face and made Aomine shiver; the shorty could be scary when he wanted. They nodded and opened the door to face the creatures. All of them lined up to face them, but Kagami pushed Momoi back behind him and glared.

"Satsuki, stay back okay? We'll take care of them." She pouted but nodded, and looked over to where Kasamatsu was doing the same thing to Takao who simply laughed it off good-naturedly. To her surprise Midorima was also standing slightly in front of him even though he kept saying that Takao was an idiot for even stepping out of his house while he was recovering. Momoi's eyes gleamed as she took in the information, and smirked. Midorima may say he couldn't tolerate him, but his actions clearly stated otherwise.

It was a blur of fire and sword strokes after that. Kagami opened his mouth and shot of a small stream of fire at the first zombie he saw. It roared in anger as its face melted and tumbled down into a headless corpse. The redhead smiled in triumph and morphed into his half dragon form, wings sprouted on his back and his fingernails lengthened and strengthened into deadly weapons while his teeth did the same. With a burst of wind he rose into the sky, flying above while streams of fire breathed from his mouth.

Aomine smiled slightly at the sight, the usual euphoria of fighting singing in his blood, and backed up his fiancé. Whenever Kagami set them on fire and he missed the vital spots Aomine would slice at the backs of their necks to sever the head off. It was a nasty thing, and quite dangerous work, since one bite and they too could turn into them, but as he weaved through his enemies with Kagami backing him up or vice versa, he grinned. Nothing could beat him.

And suddenly Hyuuga was by his side, one long dagger in his hand that came out from seemingly nowhere. In his other he held smaller ones that he threw with a deadly precision and sunk heavily into the foreheads and necks of the zombies that Aomine could not reach. His eyes widened, because he had never felt such camaraderie for other people other than Kuroko and a select few. Aomine glanced behind him and saw how the others were doing the same, some backing them up from afar, or others sliding in and out of the fray like him.

He eyed as Wakamatsu's broadsword sliced through the entire middle section of the enemy, he didn't want to admit that he was quite deadly with the weapon. Especially since him and Kasamatsu made a dangerous duo. Where Wakamatsu's strong, slow slashes wiped out those around them, Kasamatsu's quick spear work covered any openings that he could have had.

The battle went quickly and fiercely, just as it had come. They were all opponents that even Aomine would have had trouble with (but still beaten of course), and he wondered how when he was looking for good fights before he never found anyone worthy, but now that he wasn't all of these people came out of no where. It irked him to be honest, but the thought that he couldn't trust them disappeared after he saw how Hyuuga and the rest had his back. That battle wouldn't have went as smoothly if they hadn't.

Kagami swooped down and landed, the debris and dirt around him swooshing out as he brought his powerful wings back in. A wide, toothy grin was stretched across his face and his eyes shined as Aomine walked towards him. He looked positively delectable, and Aomine couldn't help pulling him in towards him and kissing him fiercely. Kagami returned it back just the same, groaning into it and pawing at his back, leaving little scratches from his still long claws.

Aomine pressed harder into him, tongue peaking out and slicking into his still hot mouth. The heat made him moan and tug him closer. Kagami's appendage flicked at his own, wrapping around his and rolling against it sensually. The bluenette was about to start kissing down his throat; the fight having fired up more than just his fighting spirit, when someone cleared their throat and Aomine realized where they were. Kagami blushed and pulled away panting, eyes blown wide with lust and lips wet from the kiss.

Izuki snorted, amused. "Things sure are getting _hot_ , around here." Hyuuga sighed and wrapped his own arm around him, blushing slightly. Izuki grinned at his lover, "Oh? Seems like Kagami and Aomine weren't the only ones." That comment made Hyuuga slap the back of his head while the jokester laughed it off.

Midorima looked positively put out at the public display, "Now that this is over with, you all can leave and I will go back in my…" He stopped as he turned to look at his house. Eyes alight with fury he whirled around and yelled, "KAGAMI! YOU SET MY HOUSE ON FIRE _AGAIN!"_

They all blinked and looked at the giant tree where his house resided. Fire was consuming it and swirled around the base as the glass broke and the leaves caught on fire. Kagami paled, and rubbed the back of his head. "Uhhhhh. Sorry?"

* * *

 **A/N: :) hope you guys liked it!  
**

 **Comments are greatly appreciated! Soon were going to be meeting the parents and the wedding is on!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been a while guys, sorry~**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a week and a half since Midorima moved into their castle, taking up one of the halls near a newly refurbished greenhouse, and two weeks since Aomine had proposed to Kagami. After Kagami had accidentally set Midorima's house on fire Takao somehow managed to talk Midorima into moving into the castle with them. It had surprised everyone when the green haired man actually agreed, and then even more so when he went around the house to pick up extra belongings from a cellar he had dug into the ground. When asked, Midorima merely replied, "I learned after the first time my house burned down it's good to have a back up plan."

A few days after he moved he was completely settled in and was coaxed into helping with the preparations on the castle (Takao convinced him). They were all a little more than baffled how Takao managed this, and even more so that the Healer allowed him to get away with calling him 'Shin-chan'. Kasamatsu was mum on the situation, though he did seem to glare at everything for a week.

Midorima was a great help with the castle, regardless of his less than stellar attitude, as he predicted what they should be doing, and who should be working with whom to have the most luck. His magic didn't just divine from the stars, but it also helped along the various plants and creatures surrounding the castle. He made sure to set up barriers around the forest so that it wouldn't grow any closer than it had, and to keep out undesirables.

They had finished most of the refurbishing and rebuilding of the castle; even the outside rubble had been placed back into its previous places. Wakamatsu was most grateful when all the ceilings had been patched up, because he just _swore_ that it kept raining into his room. Takao had merely snickered at that, and everyone else was quite sure that the ceiling had nothing to do with it.

So when the rebuilding was complete and Izuki made an offhanded comment on how Kagami's hoard of gold was scattered all around the castle, many had shared a look. To Kagami's great displeasure, they designated one room in the basement as the treasury and moved all the gold there. Kiyoshi constructed security measures around the room and personally saw to it that it was practically indestructible and impenetrable, which soothed the Dragon's ire a bit. According to Hyuuga and Izuki, he was one of the best security spell smiths in the world.

They had nothing else to do then, and many were at a loss, until Wakamatsu mentioned that it was annoying that they had to stable their horses in one of the many rooms off the foyer. Aomine had shrugged and said, "then let's make a stable. There's plenty enough room on the island surrounding the castle." Many blinked in surprise at the simple solution, and at how Aomine had willingly agreed to do more manual labor.

It had taken two days with the help of Midorima, whose green magic helped mold the wood into a sturdy building. After completion Takao slyly suggested that Wakamatsu be the stable master for the rest of their stay since he had made it a priority. The blonde had shrugged, a blush on his face and sheepishly agreed, "Sure, I like horses a lot after all." And that was that.

"I want a library," Kuroko stated the day after. None dared to disagree, and they simply went to work gathering all the tomes from various rooms. It was simple work but hard work, but each of them felt rewarded afterwards. Momoi had flashed Kagami a novel she had taken from Kagami's room, making him turn completely red at the title _Love On The Water._

These little instances continued up until the third week, when Aomine's parents would be arriving. They had somehow managed to completely refurbish the castle (with the help of a lot of magic), build a stable, library, greenhouse, practice yard, vault, and gain seven companions. Kagami had not only gained a lover, but many friends now surrounded him, easing the loneliness that had come with the job. He didn't think that he could get any happier than this moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Aomine murmured, stroking the red hair back soothingly. They were sprawled out in their bed; relaxing after the hard day they had yesterday. It was still pretty early in the afternoon, so they were fine with being a little lazy. He could still hear the partying going down in the room he had first met Kagami in, the new dining area and general meeting place.

Kagami hummed, "Just thinking on how this all happened. I'm amazed at how this came to be…" Glowing red eyes peered up at Aomine, a small content smile played at his lips.

Aomine's eyes softened at the look, "Ah, me too. Before I left to come here… it feels like a lifetime ago." Running his hand through Kagami's hair again he sighed, "I'm really grateful to you Taiga."

"Eh? For what?"

He looked anywhere but at the man he loved, a darkness coming over his visage. "I was in a dark place before I met you Taiga. My life was pointless, and I had lost all my fire to live or fight. My parents were getting worried, and Kuroko was too, but you brought all my meaning back. You burn so brightly that you lit the fire that had died inside me a long time ago."

Kagami's breath whooshed out of him all at once, not realizing that he had been holding it in at the unnaturally tender words Aomine was saying. "Daiki…"

Their gazes connected finally, and Kagami did notice that his eyes seemed livelier than they had been when they first met three weeks ago. Back then, Aomine was just an interesting knight that he had wanted to speak to, he had no idea what he would come to mean in a couple days after that, or weeks for that matter.

"I had no idea, and _have_ no idea what you went through, but I know you now and that's what counts. I'm not going to leave you, and I hope that you can learn to deal with me forever." Kagami chuckled lightly.

Aomine paused, a thought coming to his mind. "Hey Tai, how long do Dragons live for anyways?"

"Oh centuries of course." The redhead smiled at Aomine's lack of knowledge on dragons. Those blue eyes just about bulged out of his eye sockets at the admission.

" _C-Centuries?!"_ Aomine gaped, then grimaced.

Kagami blinked in confusion at that look, "Gold dragoon for your thoughts?"

The knight rolled his eyes then looked away, mumbling, "Nothing… it's stupid."

He crawled up further so that he was nose to nose against Aomine, staring straight at him, "Come on, tell me!"

Sighing the bluenette gave in, "Well I guess… I'm just worried that once I get all old and gross you wont want me anymore. You're going to be perfect and young for _centuries._ "

Blushing at the thought that Aomine believed him to be perfect, Kagami suddenly noticed that Aomine didn't know all that entailed by mating a dragon. He laughed sheepishly at his own stupidity at forgetting, and Aomine glared at him, thinking he was laughing at his worries. "Ah, no Daiki, I'm not laughing at you. It's just… ugh," he scratched his head, "I'm not sure how to explain this."

Scowling, Aomine urged him on, "Don't take a _century_ or else I'll be dead before you tell me."

Kagami rolled his eyes at Aomine's dramatics, "that's what I'm trying to tell you idiot. You're _not_ going to die in a century."

"…"

"Daiki?"

"EH?! What the hell's that supposed to mean? Of course I'll die!"

"Ahaha, well you see… Dragons are very peculiar about their mates, and can only have one in their lifetime. When we mate, or marry in human terms, we mate for life. That's another reason why we have such long lifespans, well other than not many are born. But Dragons are known for being picky, and so many don't marry another Dragon but a different species. Therefore, a part of our… magic is sealed within their mate when we marry, giving them lifespans equal to our own. If one is killed though, so is the other, which is the only downside. It is notoriously hard to kill a Dragon though. So… ahaha, surprise?"

"So I wont get all old and gross?"

" _That's_ the first thing you ask?" Kagami sighed; of course Aomine wouldn't care about anything else. He smiled, eyes crinkling at how much of a dork Aomine was.

"C'mon, answer." Aomine poked Kagami's cheek, making his eye twitch in response.

"… no you wont get 'all old and gross'."

"Fuck yeah!" Aomine yelled, which made Kagami wince at the loudness. "Anything else I should know? Like will I get scales or grow some freakin' horns or something…?"

Kagami smirked, "Actually…"

Blanching Aomine shot up, "No fucking way, no horns for me." When Kagami laughed, he realized he'd been played. "Oh you little Kagaminx!"

"Kagaminx?!" The red head yelped in fury.

Snickering at his lovers expression, Aomine gave himself mental props for thinking of that, "Pretty smart right?"

"Hell no! Don't you dare start calling me that."

"Kagaminx, Kagaminx, _Kagaminx~!_ " Aomine chanted, very off key.

"You're gonna get it you jerk! Y-you Ao _mean_ ie!"

Aomine growled at that and rolled them so that he was on top, "I'll show you—," he stopped when Kagami's hand was placed over his mouth and he shushed him.

"I think I heard something outside." Kagami spoke after a few minutes. The roars and songs from downstairs were still going on though, and it was hard to hear past it.

"Oh, it's probably just them partying. My parents sent me a letter that said they'd get here tomorrow so it can't be them."

"No, it's not them. Be quiet for a sec again." For a moment all Kagami could hear past the partying was a collective buzzing. It steadily got louder and louder until Kagami couldn't bear it. He rolled them again so that he could get from under Aomine and went to get dressed quickly.

"Awe, c'mon babe, don't get out of bed yet." Aomine whined. "We were just getting to the good part. I haven't had sex in _weeks_ ," he grumbled the last part.

"You know it's my duty to protect the castle. I cant skirt that because of you, no offense Daiki, although I want to."

Aomine sighed, "Alright, alright. I understand… But I'm not happy about it." He pouted and sat up on the edge of the bed, eyes taking in the sight of sun kissed skin disappearing underneath a tunic, making his pout even more noticeable. Kagami laughed when he took in the disappointment on Aomine's face.

Leaning in, he placed a kiss on Aomine's lips, "Be back in a few minutes. You can gather the guys; they probably want to take bets again. I'm going out the back so I can swoop down and scare the shit out of them since they're still out front of the castle." Kagami winked, "So, if you want to bet on that…"

Aomine snickered, "They'll probably be pissed if I win the betting pool again."

"They can live with it, I'm already paying them for all the work on the castle, even though they're the ones that use most of it." He snorted in amusement, but his happiness could be seen shining through. Kagami went to walk away and jerked when Aomine slapped his ass.

"Go get 'em Tiger—er, Dragon."

Kagami gave him an exasperated look, and left.

When Aomine was dressed, he went down onto the balcony right outside his rooms, above where everyone was partying. He could see Izuki in the corner on the table, dancing to a tune that Kiyoshi, Wakamatsu, and a plastered Kasamatsu were singing. A tipsy looking Midorima was glaring down at his drink, wondering why he was feeling so funny when all he was drinking was water. A sly looking Takao whispered something to Kuroko, whom was looking as equally devious, and gazing over at Midorima.

Momoi was sitting next to Hyuuga, occasionally piping up to talk to him, her face slightly red from all the ale consumption. When Aomine had asked where all the ale and booze had come from Kuroko had merely stated that it had come from the room where they moved all of Kagami's gold. A small smile came to his face as he leaned on the balcony, looking down at the various companions that he had gained. A hardened place in his heart had been wormed into by these people, and he had no idea how they had done it. Although he would never say it to them, he was as grateful to them as he was to Kagami.

"OI!" Aomine shouted, gaining everyone's attention. Izuki stopped dancing on the table as the others' songs had cut off. "Taiga's about to fight some Knights outside! Kiyoshi's in charge of the bets, make 'em before we get out there."

They all cheered and stumbled to get up, all looking excited at the prospect of a fight. "Five gold dragoons that he's gonna roast them again!" Izuki slurred out, a sober Hyuuga dragging him along the hallways.

"Nah, five dragoons on first attacking them with fire and then knocking them into the lava," Kiyoshi stated with a bright smile, making everyone shiver at how evil he could be. "Any other bets?" A few others called their bets and Aomine opened a smaller door to the side of the castle.

When they got outside and walked through the practice yard to the front, where the main doors were, they stared in astonishment. It wasn't a few Knights outside the doors, but a gathering of over thirty people. They were all speaking to each other outside the doors, well… more like arguing. Aomine couldn't help gaping at the procession.

"What the—Mom? Dad?!" His mouth dropped open at the sight of a blue haired royal, his mother, and his darker haired father. They spotted him at the same time that he did and smiled. "Why the hell did you bring so many people?!"

"Oh honey! We just arrived and all these people were here." His mother smiled at him. "Are they not friends of yours?" Then her eyes lightened as she spotted Momoi, "Oh my! She's gorgeous, is this the Princess?" Queen Nao gave a slight curtsey, and patted Aomine's cheek, "You did so well Daiki! I cant wait for the wedding."

"NO they're not friends and wait what?" Aomine's mind was swimming from all that she was throwing at him. "Momoi's not my—er…we're not getting married!" He finally stated, flustered.

She pouted, "You're not? Why is the wedding off?"

"The weddings off?!" A few people in the background yelled at overhearing that. An unsettling grumbling started up.

Aomine gripped his hair, how had it come to this? "What? No! The weddings still on." He looked at Momoi helplessly, pleading her to take over, but she just smirked.

Queen Nao went to say something but his father cut her off with a sigh, "Darling, let Daiki explain himself before you get ahead of yourself."

Before he could open his mouth, a couple with bright pink hair came forward, "Satsuki, we came when we heard the good news!" It was Momoi's turn to pale. "Why didn't you mention that you were getting married, we had to hear it from your cousin Kise who heard it from Queen Nao and King Satoshi!"

Blue and pink eyes shot immediately towards a bundle of yellow in the background named Kise, glaring him down until the smile that had been present melted away. Aomine then glanced in pity at Momoi, "Kise's your cousin?" Momoi nodded. A thought came to him and he growled, "You tried to set my fiancé up with your _cousin KISE?"_ He remembered how Momoi had taunted him with saying Kagami could be hooked up with her cousin the first day they met.

Both sets of parents looked between Aomine and Momoi in confusion, then at each other. Aomine's mother stepped forward, placing a hand on her son's arm, "What exactly is going on? Whose your fiancé if it's not the Princess Satsuki?"

A shadow fell over them suddenly, and a huge roar split the sky. Flashes of fire shot through the sky, spooking everyone in the courtyard. Some screeched in fear and dove behind some extra stone they hadn't cleared. Aomine groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Kuroko was completely right; this was going to end in disaster. He figured he might as well get it over with and pointed up.

"Momoi's not my fiancé. He is." Kagami must have noticed something was off, since Aomine and the others were with them and was slowly heading down. The bluenette was looking at the shocked expressions of his father and mother before turning toward Kagami in full dragon form. The shadow was slowly shrinking, as it got closer to the ground, and in a blur Kagami landed on the ground. Rubble and dust flew out from his wings as he folded them back in and they morphed into his now clothed back.

Kagami noticed how quiet it had gotten and walked towards Aomine. Everyone except the royals and their companions inched backwards in fear. "Daiki, who are these people?" At Aomine's first name coming from Kagami's, his mother shot Aomine a knowing look with a gleam in her eyes.

"Uh… Taiga, this is my mother Queen Nao, and my father, King Satoshi of the Dorcarei country south of here. And I think you know Satsuki's father and mother from the northern country." Aomine snaked an arm around Kagami's waist, pulling him to his side, then looked at his parents, "Father, mother, this is my fiancé, Kagami Taiga."

Kagami immediately reddened; he had just been about to toast his lover's parents. That was not the first impression that he had wanted. "Ah, uh… hello." He scratched his cheek and looked through his lashes shyly down at them. "It's nice to meet you. Sorry for, ah, scaring you all."

Kagami glanced over at Aomine, who leaned down to whisper to him. "Don't worry about it Taiga, if I don't get their approval it wont change how I feel." A bright smile appeared on his face and melted those around him, without him knowing it.

"Daiki…" His mother started, face blank.

Aomine gulped, "yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me your fiancé was so cute?!" She scolded, and turned to Kagami, eyes softening. "Kyaa~ you're adorable darling! As expected of Daiki's future spouse, now tell me how did you fall in love? Have you kissed already?" Nao's face got red at the thought, and she fanned herself, "How did my son even get a darling like you to agree to marry him?" Aomine's mother kept shooting out questions like that, making Aomine's and Kagami's faces heat up.

Aomine groaned, "Oh my god. Father, why didn't you tell me that mother was a Fujoshi?"

His father sighed, shoulders slumping, "Like I would tell you such an embarrassing thing. Don't even get me started on how I found out."

Kagami was staring in shock at all of them, their companions behind them all laughing at what was going on. He blinked up at Aomine, "So… she doesn't care that I'm a Dragon?"

Aomine paled, "I don't think that she's going to care as long as you give me beautiful children."

"Children?!" His mother zoned in on him, making his back straighten automatically at her tone. Nao gripped both their hands in hers, eyes gleaming brightly, "Are you having children already? I'm going to be a grandmother!" She sniffed in joy.

Kagami vigorously shook his head no and glared at Aomine for putting the thought in her head. When Aomine's father finally got her to let go, and she was mourning the lack of grandchildren, Kagami shivered and whispered to Aomine, "Your mother scares me."

"Tch. Get in line." He murmured back, dismayed.

"Can we change plans and get married in secret?"

"Like she's going to let you out of her sights now. Have fun planning the wedding with her."

Kagami looked visibly shaken, "P-planning," his voice broke, "the wedding?! That's the woman's job!" He angrily muttered to Aomine.

"That's why you're the one planning it."

" _Aomine Daiki…"_ He growled with eyes narrowed at the smirk that Aomine was sporting.

"Yes _darling_?" Aomine drawled mockingly.

"You're lucky your parents are here or you would be so dead."

"Please, no one's _lucky_ my parents are here. Just wait, you'll find out where I get my pleasant personality from."

Kagami cursed and Aomine could only snicker.

* * *

 **A/N: Ahh, I loved writing Aomine's mother. I hope you liked her as well!**

 **Please tell me all that you liked or disliked (hopefully not much that you dont like)!**

 **Comments are love :3**


End file.
